


Building the Bond (Narry A/B/O AU)

by CordensAngels131



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall Horan, Bubble Bath, Family Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Shameless Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: Sequel to Breaking the BondIt's not necessary to read that first but this one will make more sense if you do.Harry and Niall left America, and the memories of Niall's former Alpha, to raise their children in the village where Harry grew up. Sounds perfect right? But life has its ups and downs and when Louis comes for a visit, it's more like a roller coaster ride.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Building the Bond (Narry A/B/O AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences.  
> Please do not repost any part of this fic.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my attempt at another A/B/O fic. I took a lot of literary license when I created my A/B/O universe and I hope you can overlook the fact that I might have strayed a bit from the normal rules.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Niall sighs as he follows Harry into their bedroom. “Lunches and uniforms are ready for tomorrow.” He sets a cup of tea on the bedside table and sits on the bed, pulling off his socks.

Harry reaches behind his neck and grabs a fistful of t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it in the hamper. “Had to read Goodnight Moon three times,” he laughs softly, climbing into bed. 

Niall strips to his underpants, tossing his clothes on top of Harry’s before dropping on the bed beside him. After a moment he pushes himself up against the headboard and reaches for his tea. “You get them to sleep?”

“Finally. She wants a mani/pedi.”

“She’s five years old,” Niall looks over at his mate, obviously shocked.

Harry slips an arm around Niall’s waist, fingertips caressing the smooth skin before slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers to stroke his hip. It’s one of his favorite parts of Niall’s body, skin smooth and taut over strong muscle, the way it curves and dips into his waist. He kisses Niall’s shoulder and says, “seems Katie’s mum took her to the nail salon and she got sparkly polish.” When his touch fails to earn Niall’s attention, he rolls back to his side of the bed. “She’s a girl, love, she wants to do girl things.” Harry yawns and stretches. “I’ll make an appointment and take her when we get back.” Holding out a hand and looking at his nails he asks, “think I’d look okay in pink sparkles?”

Niall smiles, “you really going to paint your nails?”

Harry shrugs, “think it’s important for us to participate with her, not just watch. We won’t have them forever,” he says, reaching for the lamp next to him and switching it off. “blink twice and they’ll be twenty-five, grown and havin babies of their own.”

Niall draws his knees to his chest and takes another sip of tea. “You’re right.”

“I’ll be glad when we get to the cottage and you don’t have to drink that any longer.” Harry kisses Niall’s shoulder, hoping this time he’ll respond to his touch.

“About next week,” Niall dislodges Harry and places the mug on the table. Harry sense he’s stalling. “I don’t really have time to be away for a week right now. Was thinking maybe we could postpone for a bit longer.”

“I don’t understand,” Harry sits up now, facing his mate. Of course, he understands the physiology, that the tea Niall drinks suppresses his heat cycle and if he doesn’t stop guzzling the damn stuff soon, he won’t start his heat next week. Since Harry’s body won’t start his rut until it senses his mate’s hormonal changes, mating may not be in Harry’s future and his inner Alpha growls at the prospect of another delay. What he doesn’t understand is why Niall doesn’t have time for him, for them. They’ve been planning this week for ages. They haven’t had sex in far too long and sex during their cycles is next level, the closest Harry’s ever come to nirvana. His Alpha and its nether regions have been counting down the hours until he can bury his knot deep inside his mate.

“It’s a bad time to be away from the café, there’s just so much to do.”

Harry flops on his back. They had this argument a dozen times last winter and he’s weary, simply isn’t up to arguing it again. He’s beginning to think Niall just doesn’t want him anymore, has spent many sleepless nights wondering what he’s doing wrong. “As much as I know we both love the kids and our jobs we need time together, just us. It’s not healthy for our bodies to suppress our cycles.”

Niall huffs, “that’s easy for you to say. You don’t have a full-time job, two kids and a house to take care of,” he blurts angrily.

When Harry speaks, it’s his Alpha voice that rises to the surface, a warning in its tone. “We split the kids quite evenly, thank you very much and I work around this house just as much as you do. We both have full-time jobs, but if you’re so put out by all you have to do, open your mouth and ask for help instead of holding it in and blaming me for something that I don’t even know I’ve done wrong.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Niall says shaking his head and Harry knows he didn’t, but he’s more than a little frustrated at the possibility of yet another delay in their cycles. Without thinking, he throws back the duvet and grabs his pillow, stomping toward the door.

“I’m gonna sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed to yourself. You’ve got your tea, you don’t need me. I cleared my calendar so I’m going to the cottage next week, I’ll take the kids with me and you can have a break. It’ll be good for us to spend some time thinking about what we want.”

“You can’t take them out of school,” Niall tells him.

“Just because we’re staying at the cottage doesn’t mean they can’t go to school. I’m not completely incapable of caring for them, regardless of what you think.”

He doesn’t slam the door, although it takes everything in him not to, and he seethes all the way down the stairs. Pulling a blanket from the stash they keep in the closet for family movie nights, he flops onto the sofa. After turning from side to side for the better part of an hour, he sits up and places his feet on the floor. In the laundry room, he finds a pair of shorts in the dryer. They’re Niall’s and would be too tight if he were running in daylight, but at night when no one is watching, they’ll do. He slips on his trainers and grabs his water bottle from the fridge. Stepping outside, he mentally slams this door as well. If it weren’t for the twins he would have, the petty side of his Alpha rising up as thinks of the possibility. It’d serve Mr. High and Mighty right if he had to deal with them being awake all night and having to answer the inevitable questions they’d ask. He won’t though. He loves his kids too much and, despite this disagreement, he loves Niall desperately. They postponed their winter cycle because it was the holidays and Niall said they were too busy to go away for a week. To be fair, they were busy, and neither of them wanted to leave the kids for a week now they’d gotten old enough to enjoy the lights and decorations. He’d been back and forth to London three times that month to work with members of a band who were home on their winter tour break. They’d been trying to book time with him for ages but he’d declined all their offers to fly him and his equipment out to various tour locations because he didn’t want to leave Niall alone with the kids and no help. He’d finally agreed to go to London, but it’d taken three different trips to complete the work. Pleased with the results, they’d asked for more and he’d put them off until January when he’d gone back four more times. Never mind that he’d asked for triple his normal rate, which they gladly paid, but after they posted photos on their Instagram accounts and tagged him, his diary booked up for the next year within days. There would be cancellations, he knew that, but that booking had led to an inquiry from an actor friend of theirs and from there, his referrals skyrocketed.

When he reaches the end of the driveway, he runs through a series of stretches then steps into the street. At this time of night, the village is asleep and the world is his and his alone. He often slips out of bed after Niall drifts off and jogs, more and more recently, pushing his body to exhaustion in order to drain the frustration of his postponed rut. It helps him switch off and let go of all the little things that build up in their day to day lives. He’s so grateful for Niall and the kids, but putting off their cycles yet again? “Fuck!” he screams when he reaches the old railway bridge. This deserted stretch of road is too far north of the village for anyone to hear him except other creatures who roam the woods at night. Harry stops a minute to catch his breath, walking slow figure eights in the middle of the road. A client offered him boxing workouts in trade for some ink. Raising his arms high into the air to stretch his back, he sets off toward home, deciding that tomorrow he’ll call and make the deal. As he jogs, he does a mental run through of the six appointments he has tomorrow. It’ll be a busy day but he’s got a break at three for half an hour and he’ll call then.

Harry stops when he reaches the driveway and bends over, hands on his knees before rising and taking a drink of his water. At the side of the house he spots Niall’s herb garden and his Alpha, still angry at being denied its rut, takes over. Harry stomps over to the plants, pulls them out in huge clumps and dumps them onto Niall’s compost heap. He pours some of his water over his hands to rinse the dirt and heads around the corner to the side door. 

When he lets himself back into the house, he finds Niall sitting at the kitchen island, drinking yet another cup of tea. His Omega has a stubborn streak and that mug is his way of telling Harry to dream on if he thinks there’ll be any mating next week. He sighs deeply as he pulls the sweaty t-shirt over his head. He realizes that his little tantrum served no real purpose. Niall will just go buy more herbs to make his tea and now he feels guilty and childish, is about to open his mouth and apologize but Niall speaks first.

“Where’ve you been? Are those my shorts?”

“Yep, couldn’t find any of mine down here.” Harry pushes off his trainers and then the shorts, padding into the kitchen in his socks. He drops the shorts onto the kitchen island and reaches into the fridge for another bottle of water. “Couldn’t sleep, went for a run. Shall I wash them tonight so my sweat doesn’t contaminate them?” Harry bristles again at the accusatory tone in Niall’s voice. Being so near his mate, needing him and not being able to have him, it’s got him feeling more than a little crazed.

“So it’s my fault?”

Harry looks at Niall as if he’s lost the plot and exasperation is evident in his voice. “And what am I blaming you for now?”

“That you sneak out of our bed to go visit someone else’s. You think I don’t know?” Niall rubs his hands over his face and sighs. “Are you keeping another Omega?”

“Keeping?” Harry shakes his head. “You’re out of your mind. Do you honestly think I’d be this frustrated if I was fucking someone else?” his voice is too loud, and he knows it, but his Alpha is awake and taking over again. “You can just fuck right off if you’re going to accuse me of that.” He rips his heart rate monitor off his wrist and tosses it onto the counter. They both watch it slide across the hard granite surface and stop when it reaches Niall’s mug of tea. “I’m going to take a shower. The history’s all there. It shows times and locations. I run the same route north of the village each time.” 

He stalks upstairs to their bathroom and turns on the water as hot as he can stand it before stepping inside, letting it beat down on his shoulders. He’s still standing there, one hand supporting himself against the tiled wall when the door opens and Niall joins him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, eyes glistening. “I didn’t know what you were doing and things have been so tense between us.” Niall places a hand on Harry’s chest and his heart races at the touch. He traces droplets of water in their downward trajectory over Harry’s skin and he closes his eyes, silently hoping Niall won’t stop but knowing there are things they need to say before this can happen. “Can you forgive me?”

Harry takes him in his arms and holds him, “yes,” he whispers against Niall’s ear. “Let’s forgive each other. I love you, only you, there will never be anyone else.” When he releases him, he pulls the body wash off the shelf. “Help me wash so we can talk.”

Harry walks into the bedroom, pushing hair out of his eyes as he drops his towel and crawls under the duvet once again. Niall follows a moment later, turning off the lights and checking the time before dropping his towel and lifting the duvet.

“At this rate, I should just stay up, not sure how much good two hours of sleep will do me.” He settles next to Harry, pulling an arm around him and holding it tightly. 

“Call off sick. Jameela can handle the morning on her own.”

“I feel like I’m on a roundabout and I can’t get off. Gem told me last week she wants to expand the business, open two new cafes. I’m meeting myself coming and going now, with the kids. The last thing I want to do is disappoint you and your family, but I don’t think I can do it.”

“After giving my family Rosie and Baz, you walk on water in their eyes. Not sure you could disappoint them, love.” Harry smiles and places a kiss on Niall’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I can do it, Harry, and I don’t want to ruin Gemma’s plans.”

Harry rolls over onto his back, taking Niall’s hand and entwining their fingers. “I’ve never told you about my father, well, other than he was a businessman and eventually allowed his bond with my mum to break because he spent all his time working. I wasn’t in to the usual things little boys are in to, I mean, I played a bit of football but I discovered art at an early age and once I began learning to tattoo, he was done with me, told me I was wasting my life. My mum saw that I had a natural ability and she did what she could to provide art lessons and supplies when I was young. Gem would play school and I was her student, suffered through her maths lessons in order to get to art.” Harry smiles at this memory before continuing. “My mum had to work to support us. My father sent money for a while but then he bonded again, a much younger Omega who gave him new children. I’d like to say he changed, but he broke his bond with her as well. I have two brothers, they’re at college now, preparing for uni. I rarely see my father but Gem sees him, still seeks his attention and approval. He never gives it, but she thinks having a successful business will finally get him to notice her. He never will, but it doesn’t stop her trying.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall murmurs against his skin. His head rests on Harry’s chest as they talk.

“I don’t like speaking about him. My mum set the parenting example for me. She met my stepfather when I was twelve and it was nice having him around. He makes her happy and he’s good to Gem and me, to all of us.”

“The mani/pedi,” Niall says, understanding now.

“If she wants me to have a complete fuckin makeover, I’ll do it. Baz too, whatever it takes but I mean to experience their lives with them, not watch from a corner while I’m busy on my phone.” Harry rolls them over so he’s facing Niall. “We need time together too, you and me. Please reconsider and come away next week. Skipping our cycles does nothing but cause this tension and frustration that’s tearing us apart.”

“I’ve not been feeling myself the past few months.”

“Is something wrong?”

Niall shakes his head. “It’s why I’m drinking more than usual, though. I’ve been afraid to,” Niall falters, closing his eyes. “I’m afraid to be with you because it feels like it could start if we do.”

Harry cups Niall’s cheek and kisses his forehead. “Whatever I’ve done that makes you feel like you can’t talk to me, I’m sorry, love. Tell me, please.”

“You’re right, we need to get away.” Niall smiles at him, “I’ll let Gemma know tomorrow and make sure Jameela is sorted.”

“You want me to come down when she gets in? We’ll talk through her plans and tell her if she wants to expand, part of the new business plan must include help. We can easily afford the investment so that’s not an issue, I think the issue is what part you want to play in the business going forward.”

“I’d like to create the menus and develop new recipes. Maybe help with training, things I can do from home so I can be here for the kids.”

“Then that’s what we’ll offer and if she doesn’t accept, she can buy you out and we’ll lease the café space back to her. You can create a catering business or open a garden center. You’re always saying there isn’t a good one around here. Point is, do whatever makes you happy.”

“I love you,” Niall whispers against his lips and kisses him. “I’m sorry for holding it all in, not talking it through with you. Maybe I need to start therapy again. I shouldn’t have let things get so messed up.”

Harry wraps his arms around Niall and nuzzles into his neck. “Whatever helps you remember that I’m not him, that I only want to love you.” He hates bringing up Niall’s first mate, but as his fingertips trace over the delicate grooves in Niall’s back, physical reminders of the brutality and humiliation he endured, Harry knows they’ll deal with the effects of it for a very long time. He’s willing to do whatever it takes because he loves Niall, would give his own life for him or their children.

He hears Niall’s slow, even breathing and closes his eyes. They’ll get little more than a nap tonight, but at least they’ve resolved the issues for now. He promises himself that he’ll remember to make more time to talk and check that his mate is okay, not feeling overwhelmed. He kisses the top of Niall’s head, his hair soft against his lips, and closes his eyes, letting his hand stray to Niall’s hip. His last thoughts are of the smooth skin and the curves he loves so much.

~~

“But why do you have to go? Don’t you like us?”

“I’m not looking at you, I’m not looking at you,” Harry chants, covering his eyes and turning away from his daughter’s precious pout. “Niall!” It’s loud and Harry smiles when he hears her giggle.

“What’s going on in here?” Niall enters the kitchen, laughing at Harry’s antics. It’s Saturday morning and he’s been up since five packing and preparing to leave for the cottage. After their talk on Tuesday night, Niall cut back on the tea, stopping completely last night in order to allow his body to eliminate the suppressant and lapse into its heat cycle. 

Their son, nose in a book, follows close on his heels. He looks so much like Niall, Harry thinks as he peeks between his fingers and watches his mate pick the boy up and place him on a stool at the kitchen island next to his twin sister. After finding out Niall was pregnant, they’d spent weeks discussing names and agreeing on none of them, until one night, lying in bed, Niall said, “you know, herbs saved me, brought us together. Maybe we could name them after that.”

“What, like Parsley and Thyme,” Harry teased, laughing at his joke.

“No. like Rosemary and Basil. We’ll call them Rosie and Baz.”

Harry sat up and looked at Niall, sliding a hand over his growing belly. “I like it,” he smiled, leaning down and kissing his tummy. “Hello Rosie and Baz.” It was the first time he felt them kick and he knew then they approved of their names. The sound of Niall’s voice brings him out of his reverie. “All set buddy?”

“Thanks Da.”

“Make her stoppppp,” Harry wails dramatically, continuing to cover his eyes. “I can’t take it, I tell you! I can’t!” This earns him more giggles from Rosie, causing further hysterics from Harry.

“Don’t torment Daddy, you know he can’t resist your charm,” Niall whispers in her ear, tickling her sides and laughing as she squeals, delighted by the attention from both her fathers. “Remember we talked about using your powers for good?”

“But Da, if you stay here with us instead of leaving, it IS good for Bazzy and me,” she protests, turning the same sweet pout on Niall.

Unable to come up with a rebuttal to her logic he opts for distraction. “Who wants pancakes?”

“Me!”

“Me!”

“Me!” Harry chimes in and spreads his fingers slightly to see if it’s safe to look.

“I see you looking Daddy!” Rosie giggles and Harry gives her a defeated pout of his own before dropping his hands and kissing his husband.

“Morning,” he murmurs against Niall’s ear, sliding a hand across his back.

“Morning,” Niall leans into him for a moment before starting to cook. Pulling chocolate chips and blueberries out of the fridge, he begins measuring ingredients for the batter.

“Who’s got all their clothes and toys packed?” Niall asks as he stirs.

“Me!”

“Me!”

“Me!”

Three hands pop up simultaneously and Harry winks at Niall, taking a seat next to the twins at the kitchen island. Niall looks sharply at him and raises an eyebrow. “You packed toys?”

“I did,” Harry grins, eyes glinting with mischief. 

“What’d you pack Daddy?” Rosie asks, turning to face him.

“Uhm, I packed your Da’s favorite rabbit.” Harry watches Niall, lips twitching as he tries not to laugh.

“What’s its name Da?”

“Its name is Harriet, cause it reminds me of Daddy. In fact, I might send Daddy packing and keep Harriet if he doesn’t straighten up.”

“What?” Harry squeaks, almost choking on a section of the clementine he’s sharing with the twins. Side-eying them, he lowers his voice, “you’ll scare the k-i-d-s,” Harry cautions, spelling the last word.

“You spelled kids Daddy! Gold star for you!” Baz cheers, raising both arms in the air as he looks up from his book for the first time.

“Alright, alright, I’m just teasing Daddy. I’d never kick him to the curb.” Niall places chocolate chip pancakes in front of the twins and a plate of blueberry pancakes with whipped cream in front of Harry. Raking a finger through the cream, he raises it to his lips and sucks, holding Harry’s gaze.

Harry’s mouth drops open, remembering the night last year when Niall brought a can of whipped cream to their bed. He clears his throat before turning to his children and urging. “hurry and eat, Nanny Anne is waiting.” Niall laughs , shaking his head at Harry’s reaction as he cleans the kitchen and talks to his family while they eat.

“Go brush your teeth and grab your bags,” Harry tells them when they eat the last bite, standing from his stool and lifting them both to the floor. Carrying plates to the sink he slips them into the water and puts his arms around his husband.

“You didn’t eat. You feel okay?”

“A little feverish. We should get them to your mum’s.”

“Let’s go kids!” Harry calls upstairs. To Niall he says “your bag packed?”

“Yeah, it’s on the bed. The food is in that bag by the door and I put protein bars, cheese, crackers and fruit in that little bag for the bedroom. The cooler is filled with water and sports drinks. It’s already in the van.”

Tiny suitcases come sliding down the stairs with the twins following close behind them. Harry and Niall step apart, watching them. At the bottom of the stairs they each claim their bag, standing it upright and rolling it to the door.

“Are you bringing back a baby for us to play with?” Rosie is checking her little purse to make sure she has everything she needs and misses the startled looks on her fathers’ faces.

“What?” Harry chokes again and Niall pats him on the back.

“Why would you think we’re bringing back a baby?” Niall shoves Harry toward the bedroom, letting him know he’ll take this one. Harry gives him a grateful look as he goes to grab their bags, listening and smiling at the two little miracles they made.

“Cause Katie’s mum and dad went away and she said they made a baby for her to play with.”

“Daddy and I aren’t bringing home any babies for you, sorry, love,” Niall rinses the plates and quickly sticks them in the dishwasher.

“Then why do you have to leave?” This time the question comes from Baz.

“Cause Nanny Anne asked to have you stay with her. Daddy and I need to fix up the cottage so it’s ready when we all go there on the weekends this summer.” Niall watches him consider this answer and attempting to head off the next question adds, “we need to cut the grass, clean and get the garden ready to plant when you get there.” Baz is fascinated watching anything grow and reluctantly accepts his answer.

Standing at the door tapping her foot impatiently, Rosie calls to her father, “Daddy, quit your lollygagging and come on!”

Harry can’t help but smile as he hoists his bag over his shoulder and grabs Niall’s. Their daughter likes to boss on him and he kind of loves it, can’t quite bring himself to reprimand her. As the only girl in a house filled with boys he figures she’s owed a few concessions.

“Lollygagging? Me?” Harry walks into the garage and pushes the button on the key fob, watching as the van door slides open.

“Chop chop,” he says, leading them outside, “now who’s lollygagging?” They follow him to the van and climb into their car seats while he loads the bags. Niall takes one last look around before locking the door and hurrying to join them. Leaning in to buckle the twins up safely, he closes the van door and climbs into the passenger seat.

It’s a five minute drive to Nanny Anne’s house and Niall opens a bottle of water, drinking half of it on the way. When Harry pulls into the drive, Anne meets them, helping the kids out and wheeling their tiny suitcases to the door. Niall hugs them goodbye and then lets Harry have his turn. Anne leans in to kiss Niall’s cheek and abruptly steps back.

“You’re warm, love,” she says, placing the back of her hand against his forehead.

“I’m okay, just the early stages. We’ve plenty of time before it starts. I told the kids we were going to the cottage to do some yard work and clean, in case they ask you too.”

“Got it,” she winks at him. “Rob’s gone to visit his daughter today but he’ll be back tonight and we’re both looking forward to having them this week. How is everything? Harry said you got off the tea yesterday.”

A whiz at herbal remedies, when he first met Harry and Gemma in a small tourist town on the west coast of America, he was using an old recipe he’d found to suppress his heat cycles. He pretended to be a Beta in order to escape his abusive Alpha long enough for their bond to break. In the chaos surrounding his Alpha’s reappearance in his life , Niall hadn’t drunk his tea and his cycle kicked in. Harry was half in love with him already, but trying hard to keep his distance from the handsome young beta since he knew they’d have no future together. He was unable to stay away and when he found Niall in his room in the throes of his heat, Harry’s Alpha instincts kicked in. He helped Niall through that heat and every cycle since.

“Oh love,” she says, stroking his cheek. “Harry, hurry up now. The kids and I have lots to do.”

“What we gotta do Nanny Anne?” asks Rosie.

“We’ve got to dig in the garden,” she says, smiling down at them.

“Yay! Mud pies!” Baz whoops. He’s normally the quieter of the siblings, more serious than his gregarious sister who takes after Harry, as much in personality as she does in looks. Baz’s a happy little boy, the very image of Niall at that age.

“You’ve got numbers if you need anything and Gem promised to give you a break. If you get really desperate, call Louis. He’s back home and he’ll drive over.”

“I’ll be fine, go,” she kisses his cheek. “He’s not got long, take care of him,” she whispers to her son.

“Thanks mum,” he squeezes her hand, “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

After a few tears from Harry, Rosie sends him on. “We’ve got to help Nanny Anne in the garden, Daddy. We’ll see you next week.”

“Bye Daddy! Bye Da!” Baz waves goodbye and runs into the house, pulling his suitcase behind him.

“Love you,” Harry watches them go, waving goodbye before getting in the van.

“You gonna make it til we get to the cottage?”

“I hate leaving them. I know your mum has it all under control, I just like when our family is together.”

“We’ll only be gone a week and it’s better to do this than scare the hell out of them when they hear us going at it. At least the bond keeps us in sync. We only have to be gone one week every six months. S’good for us to spend time alone together.” Harry squeezes Niall’s knee.

“I know, I’m just overly emotional. Why’d you let me put this off for so long?”

“Me?” Harry squawks.

“I’m joking,” Niall laughs. “Thanks for putting up with me these past few months. I feel so much better since we talked. I’m so sorry about all of that.”

“I am too, love. From now on we talk. It may not be easy, but better than what we were thinking about one another.”

Niall places his hand over Harry’s, entwining their fingers. “Did I tell you I love you?”

Harry laughs, “I never get tired of hearing it,” he says, raising Niall’s hand to his lips. “I love you too.”

“You didn’t really pack toys, did you? Why would you say that in front of them? You heard what she picked up from Katie,” he laughs. “She’ll be telling your mum all about my rabbit.”

“I did pack toys,” Harry grins. “Their parents have a normal, healthy, loving relationship. I don’t want them growing up thinking sex is naughty.”

“I don’t want them to accept having a mate like my first,” Niall sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.

“We’ll never allow that to happen,” Harry says firmly.

“I didn’t know Louis is here. Is Liam with him?”

“Uhm no, Louis says his company sent him to Hong Kong for a year to oversee a new project.”

“He didn’t go too?”

“He was a bit cagey about it all. I told him to come stay for a few days when we’re back and he said he’d tell us what’s going on then.” They ride in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to contemplate what might be happening with their friends. “How are you feeling? If you need to take the edge off, get in the back, no one will see,” Harry offers.

Niall looks over and smiles, squeezing Harry’s hand. “I’m okay, babe. It’s just the beginning, feels like sparklers burning through your bloodstream. It doesn’t hurt,” Niall explains, “the incessant sting makes me feel restless,” he reassures. “You help, being near you keeps it in check.” 

“Just don’t get too close,” Harry teases, smiling over at him.

“Not unless you want me to make you pull onto the side of the road.”

“I’ll keep my distance until we arrive, but no promises after that.” He looks over to see Niall rest his head against the seat. 

“Your rut usually makes you more aggressive with me,” he murmurs, smiling to himself at the thought.

“Once my body senses your heat, the need for you gets a bit overwhelming. I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“I like my big butch Alpha,” Niall teases. They both know how gentle Harry is but they both like the passion and fire that comes with their cycles.

Harry sings softly knowing the sound of his voice is calming for his mate. He’s lost in thoughts of the twins and Louis when the slow tick of the turn signal and the crunch of gravel under tires causes him to snap out of his reverie.

In America, Harry owned the building in which his business was located, a very prime piece of real estate in a tourist town. He used the proceeds from the sale to purchase the building in the village where he and his sister, Gemma, grew up. Niall and Gem opened a café in the ground floor space and Harry set up his tattoo business upstairs. The first few years after they moved they lived in the flat on the top floor since it was convenient for both of them to be near the babies, but after a few years, word of mouth about Harry’s talent grew, and it allowed him to book private sessions with clients rather than being dependent on walk-in business. That coupled with the success of the café, helped them to purchase a home not far from Harry’s mum and close enough to Holmes Chapel Primary for Harry to walk the twins to school each morning and Niall to meet them after school for the walk home.

They’d also bought this small cottage by a nearby lake for family getaways and for their bi-annual cycles once the twins were old enough to ask questions they weren’t ready to answer.

Harry parks the van and they slide out of their seats, each collecting their own bag and carrying the cooler between them. While Harry unlocks the door, Niall goes back for the food, waiting impatiently to get inside.

“You go get yourself sorted,” Harry says, pushing the door open. “I’ll put everything away.”

Niall gives him a grateful look and a long, lingering kiss. “I’m going to take a shower and prep the bed. Come and join me?”

“I’ll be in to help in just a mo.”

Harry hears the water turn on as he puts the food away. Rolling their suitcases into the bedroom, he looks around the room and smiles. He loves this place, loves spending time here with Niall and the kids. Putting their clothes away, he stows the suitcases in the closet and places water and sports drinks in the small refrigerator he’d had built into the cabinetry.

Already half hard, he pulls off his shirt and drops his shorts, strolling into the bathroom to join Niall. What he finds causes his heart to drop. Niall is sitting in the corner of the shower, shivering in spite of the hot water blasting down on him.

“Babe, come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Harry,” Niall looks up, blinking away the water in his eyes. “I need you,” he whispers.

“I know, baby, come on,” he bends down and scoops Niall into his arms. He nuzzles into Harry’s neck, breathing in his scent as his teeth nip at Harry’s earlobe, sucking lightly on the skin beneath it. “Fuck, baby,” Harry growls and takes a deep breath. “Be good for me,” he tells Niall, “can’t focus when you do that.” Turning so he doesn’t bump him, Harry navigates his way into the bedroom and carefully lays Niall on the chaise that sits in the bay window. “Stay here just a mo, I’ll get the bed ready.”

“No, Harry, here is fine, need you now.”

He looks over at his mate, “Just keep stroking for me, I’m gonna take good care of you.” Harry quickly pulls the bedding off and drops it in a corner. He covers the mattress and remakes the bed with older sheets, soft and worn, kept just for this purpose. Taking a bottle of water, he puts it in Niall’s hands urging him to drink. When he’s finished half, he places it on the table and carries him to the bed, climbing in behind him and pulling a quilt over them. Niall turns to face Harry, burying his face in his husband’s chest and wrapping a leg around Harry’s waist. 

“I’m here, baby, I’m right here,” Harry murmurs against Niall’s ear and wraps arms around him, sliding his palm up and down Niall’s back. He finds his lips and kisses him, tasting a sweetness he would recognize anywhere. Niall kisses him hungrily, needing his Alpha. 

“Harry,” he babbles, on the verge of incoherence.

“Yes baby.” Niall’s cock is heavy and thick, already dripping. He’s never seen his heat come on so fast and wonders. He seemed fine in the car.

“Alpha,” he sighs, hips moving with Harry’s hand.

“I got you baby.”

Niall rolls back, allowing Harry to stroke him. He moves between his legs, quickly taking him into his mouth and sucking on his tip, earning a gasp. Fingers clench his shaggy locks and Harry allows him control, taking Niall deep. He loves the early stages of heat, when Niall’s body is his playground, laid out before him, and every touch is pure pleasure.

Niall’s hips rise up to meet Harry’s mouth and a strangled moan comes from above him as the first orgasm pulses down his throat. Harry swallows, drinking every drop before releasing him and resting his head on Niall’s thigh. He kisses each one before pushing them further apart and licking a long, slow strip over his hole. Niall’s heat creates natural lubrication and he’s already dripping for his Alpha. Harry stands from the bed and opens the dresser. He pulls out the vibrator and turns it on, laying between his lover’s strong legs and spreading them wide. He pushes it gently against Niall’s hole, biting into his thigh as it slides in. He thinks about the feel of Niall’s walls clenching around him but decides to wait for his rut to begin. This will keep his mate satisfied for now and when he does pop his knot, after all this time, it will be explosive for them both.

The gentle vibration and the fullness have Niall hard again. “Yes, oh yes, that’s so good.”

This time when Harry’s mouth slips over Niall’s cock, he’s in control, working the vibrator as he sucks, tongue sliding over Niall’s slit. Using his other hand, he grips Niall’s shaft and strokes. After a few moments, he turns up the speed of the vibrator and Niall’s body arches, pushing him deep into Harry’s throat. This orgasm comes quick and hard and he cries out with the release, body pulsing with each wave of pleasure.

Harry removes the vibrator and kisses his way up Niall’s torso, finding his lips before settling behind him.

“Thank you,” Niall mumbles sleepily. “Just wanna stay right here for a bit, then I’ll take care of you,” he sighs, tangling his legs with Harry’s as his eyes close.

“Sleep baby,” Harry tells him. He listens to Niall breathing softly for a bit before easing out of bed. He cleans the vibrator and puts it away for later in the week. Walking into the kitchen, he opens a bottle of orange juice and since Niall is asleep and won’t see, drinks from the bottle before placing it back in the fridge. After rummaging around, he pulls out string cheese and pops a few grapes in his mouth. The cheese is eaten in two bites before he steps out of the kitchen and raises his arms, stretching his back then tilting his head side to side. His rut has started now that he’s had his first taste of his Omega. It won’t be long until he’ll succumb to his need to knot his mate.

In the bedroom, Harry rummages through his bag and pulls out a small foil packet. Taking it to the bathroom, he removes the old patch and washes the skin on his hip. When it’s clean and dry he opens the packet, taking out the birth control patch and tossing the wrapper in the bin with the old patch. He carefully pulls the paper away to reveal the adhesive backing and attaches it where the doctor taught him. This patch is meant for his rut only. Once it’s complete, he’ll replace it with a new one that he changes monthly. He’s been using this since the twins were conceived and they found out that Niall is indeed very fertile. He gives it a pat and smiles at his naked body in the mirror. “Do your job, little mate, my dudes have been denied far too long and they’re jumping to get out the gate.”

Laughing at his joke, he primps a little, brushing his teeth and spraying on a bit of cologne, the one Niall likes best. For now, he’s content to let his desire simmer so he can give Niall a chance to rest. As he walks by the bed, he brushes a strand of hair from Niall’s forehead and watches him sleeping. Inspired by the sight, his eyes scan the room, searching for his sketch pad. Draping himself across the chaise, he settles, observing his mate. Niall’s fever must have broken because he’s pushed the sheet off him, partially exposing his naked body. Harry starts with the lock of hair that’s fallen back onto his forehead, capturing the softness of his features. He’s relaxed, no longer worried about the kids or his heat or any of the dozens of other things he frets about daily. Harry loves him, loves the steadfast reliability of his mate. He believes they were made for one another, made to balance each other’s extremes, which keeps their lives and those of their children on an even keel, happy, healthy and filled with love.

The long, slim fingers of each hand are drawn next, one falling over the side of the bed and the other clenching the sheet wrapped around him. He draws the lines of his body, the dip and curve where his waist meets his hip. He loves lying next to him in bed, placing his palm flat over Niall’s hip and caressing the smooth skin there, where the hip extends to his thigh, around the gentle curve to cup his ass and around to his hip again. As Harry thinks about this, his body heats.

He’s distracted when his eye catches the late afternoon light coming through the window highlighting the fine gold streaks that run through Niall’s hair. He thinks about the blond he first met, scared and hiding from a mate who didn’t deserve him. Harry rushes to capture it, afraid of losing the fading light. His movements becoming more frenzied now as his rut begins to boil. He contemplates moving the sheet so he can see Niall’s body completely but stops himself. He can draw it from memory if he wanted. He’s studied and memorized every inch of Niall’s body with his artist’s eye over the last few years.

He draws with intense concentration and it’s only after he draws the fuzz that covers Niall’s chest and the nipple peaking from beneath the sheet that he can no longer stand it. 

His mouth waters at the thought of tasting it and when Niall stirs, he drops the sketchbook and crosses to the bed. Taking that very nipple between his lips, his Omega is soon writhing under his touch.

“Harry!” Niall cries out and smudged fingertips press into pale skin. Niall’s eyes open, wild with desire now, the first hours of their combined cycles being the most volatile for them, when their need to mate is raw and rough and their pleasure at its peak. He sits up, pulling Harry up with him, straddling his thighs. 

“You’re dripping for me,” Harry growls, capturing the other nipple between his teeth and holding it there, keeping the pressure on it. Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, urging Harry for more.

He sucks lightly before nipping at it once again causing Niall to arch his back. He lifts his hips and guides Harry’s cock against his hole. The head slips in and they both sigh at the feeling. 

“Is it good, baby? You’re so tight, oh fuck Niall!” Harry grips his hips and pushes deeper into him.

“Please Harry,” he moans into his lover’s lips. Harry sets their pace, lifting Niall off his cock and pushing him down again. It’s all he can do not to squeeze tighter and bruise the pale skin beneath his fingertips. Niall moans, low and deep, causing Harry to squeeze, fingernails biting into his skin. Niall arches against him, his walls squeezing around Harry’s cock. 

“Ride baby, don’t stop!” Harry cries out, his need now overwhelming him. He licks across the bond mark, and Niall erupts, coating them both with his release as Harry marks him, crying out as their bond is renewed.

“Alpha!”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Harry moans. “I’m close, baby,” he’s trying so hard but Niall’s body does things to him. “Give me one more,” he reaches for Niall’s cock, thick and heavy in his hand, leaking again already.

Suddenly Niall moves, turning his body away from Harry and slipping his cock back in.

“Fuck you’re perfect,” Harry sighs as his hand slides down Niall’s back to his bum and Harry can see where they’re joined together.

Niall begins to move, walls pulsing around Harry’s cock, stroking his own hard dick. Harry grabs his hips, lifting then pushing him down hard. Niall strokes his cock, his body trembling as a second orgasm rips through his body.

“Harry!” Niall cries.

This is what he needed, to hear his mate’s passionate cry and feel his release spill onto his legs. Harry emits a long low guttural moan as his knot expands, locking them together. He wraps his arms around his mate, pulling Niall into his chest and holding him tightly. The movement causes his hips to push further into Niall as his knot continues to fill him over and over. They lay together, breathless as they come down from their high. As he continues to spill into Niall, Harry brushes fingertips over their bond mark. “Fuck, it’s been too long. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Niall whispers, resting against him, holding onto Harry’s arms still tightly wrapped around him. He suck at the sensitive spot below Niall’s ear and his hand lazily begins to stroke his mate’s cock and quickly has him hard again. It’s no time at all until he’s begging Harry for release. With his cock still pumping deep inside his mate and Niall thick and hard, ready to explode in his hand, he’s wrecked when another orgasm hits his mate. Niall’s limp body rests against Harry and he falls asleep resting on his Alpha’s chest as Harry murmurs into his ear.

When his knot recedes, he kisses his sleeping partner. “I love you baby,” Harry says, gently rolling them onto their sides and pulling out of his mate. After settling him in bed. Harry drinks the rest of the water and falls asleep, legs tangling with Niall’s as their bodies meld together.

**

The next few days contain little more than raw, desperate sex. They can’t get enough and just when Harry thinks they’ll pass out with exhaustion, the fires ignite and they’re begging each other for more. Nature eventually wears herself out and they wake up on Friday no longer burning with need. Tangled together, side by side under the quilt, talking, teasing, enjoying the slow build of desire. Harry talks Niall into laying still, consciously allowing him free reign of his body, gradually building his desire. When Niall’s thick and heavy in his hand, he takes him in his mouth, lazily exploring every inch of his cock, testing his pleasure points before allowing him to hit his high and topple over the edge.

They spend the day like this, lost in one another until evening when hunger hits them both and Harry calls for food. They’re just out of the shower when a knock at the cottage door signals the arrival of dinner. Harry quickly wraps a towel around his waist and runs, still dripping everywhere, to the door to accept their food. If the deliveryman is startled by the Alpha dripping on the doormat, he doesn’t show it and Harry holds out a tip in one hand while he accepts the bag of food with the other. Back in the bedroom, he finds back in bed. They eat, watching a film until their hunger for food is once again replaced by their hunger for one another.

~~

On Saturday, having declared they need fresh air at least once during this trip, they take a walk hand in hand to the lake behind their property. It’s still too cold for swimming but the sun is shining and they lie in the sun side by side, Harry on his stomach with his sketch pad and Niall on his back.

“I saw that sketch you drew of me. When did you do it?”

“The first day we got here, you were sleeping and you looked so beautiful with the sun shining down on you.”

“You’re so talented.” Niall smiles and leans in to kiss Harry’s cheek.

The words cause Harry to bristle needlessly. “You mean I have so much talent why am I wasting it?” 

“Not what I said. Why do you want to pick a fight? It’s been such a good week.”

“You’re right,” Harry sighs. “I’m sorry.” He presses his lips to Niall’s letting their kiss linger before rolling onto his back. “My father rearing his ugly mug again.”

“Your father?”

“Always his go to remark when he sees me, but tattoos have meaning to people, it’s a permanent mark on their bodies of a memory or a symbol of some event in their lives. To help them create the perfect image of it is so powerful.”

Niall kisses Harry and smiles down at him through long, thick lashes. “Your father’s an idiot.”

“Jokes on him, I have a successful business and a beautiful family. I’m happy and that’s more than he’ll ever have.” Harry looks up, the object of his affection gazing back at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Think I’ll go dig in the dirt for a bit, I told Baz I’d get the garden ready to plant when we bring them out.”

Harry watches him walk up the path and flips the page on his sketchbook.

When he looks up again Niall’s on his knees, ass high in the air, pulling the weeds from his herb garden, turning over the soil to prepare it for planting. Harry admires his mate, and starts a sketch of the kids. He’s been working on a painting of the three of them in the herb garden as a surprise for Father’s Day. It’s at the studio, hidden from possible discovery by Niall and he works on it in the afternoons when he has free time.

Later that evening after dinner they shower, stretching out on the chaise, watching the moon rise over the lake and enjoying the time alone without the frantic need to mate. 

Harry kisses along Niall’s shoulder, holding him tightly. “Let’s go to bed, I want to love you,” Harry whispers.

“You’ve loved me all week,” Niall laughs, turning his lips to meet Harry’s. It’s all but over now, the need to mate merely a hum beneath the skin. This is always the best part of the week, Niall intoxicates him and becomes slick merely from his Alpha’s proximity. His knot still forms easily, and he fills his mate with exquisite pleasure.

“Remember that first day when you rode me but your back was to me?”

Niall’s eyes crease, “Did I?” he smiles, the memories a haze. “I was so gone I don’t remember. We never,” he stops, working out the reason for Harry’s question and turning over to straddle his thighs. “Did you like it?”

“It was so intense,” he whispers, sitting up to kiss along Niall’s jawline. When he reaches his ear, he continues, “you have such a beautiful body and seeing your back stretched out before me, sliding my palm over your skin and seeing where our bodies joined together,” Harry murmurs in Niall’s ear. “Watching my knot form and make us one. It’s all I want.” His breath is hot against Niall’s ear as he kisses and sucks the skin below it. “To be yours forever.”

Niall arches into Harry. “Take me to bed,” he whispers against Harry’s lips. Harry kisses him, palms sliding over his bum and pressing their hips together. “Show me,” Niall says, nudging his lips against Harry’s neck. He drops his feet to the floor and stands, Niall circling his legs around Harry’s hips. When Harry’s knees bump into the mattress, they tumble onto the bed, laughing together. Smiles turn to kisses, strokes become moans and Harry quickly has Niall writhing beneath him. 

“Show me,” Niall whispers, biting at Harry’s nipple. Fingers grazing across his back.

Harry shivers, sitting against the headboard and pulling Niall on top of him. Grinning at Harry, he grinds their hips together as he leans forward to kiss him. Harry lingers on the kiss before dipping his mouth to Niall’s neck and kissing along his shoulder. “I wish I could see with your eyes,” Niall tells him. “You find beauty in everything.”

Harry leans his head back and gazes into Niall’s eyes. Fuck, he loves this man. He sees beyond the surface bullshit into his soul, appreciates the parts that matter the most to him. The things he most likes about himself, Niall always sees, complimenting them in some small way. “It’s you,” Harry rests a palm against Niall’s cheek. You make everything in my life beautiful.

“Tell me,” Niall murmurs, “tell me what you want.”

Harry turns Niall around so that his back is facing him. Today, with their cycles ebbing, Niall’s not as wanton and Harry slides a palm across his shoulders to relax his inhibitions. “You’re so beautiful like this. Such pale skin stretched taut over your muscles. Lean and lithe and so perfectly made.” Harry uses his thumb to massage a spot at the nape of Niall’s neck, then slides his fingertips over the bones of his spine. A shiver runs through him as Harry continues. “Watching you move over me, your body was made to fit with mine, the stars wrote our destiny long before we met.” Harry sits up and kisses the nape of Niall’s neck, reaching around to stroke his cock. Niall arches back into the warmth of his body as Harry continues to whisper against his ear. “You’re so good to me. Do you like it, baby?”

“Yes,” Niall begs, hips rising and falling to match Harry’s stroke.

“You’re still so slick. Tell me it’s all for me,” Harry says, breath hot and heavy. With his other hand he searches for Niall’s nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

“I’m yours,” Niall gasps as Harry continues to stroke. “Need you, need your knot.” 

“You want me to fill you with my knot? That what you need?”

“Alpha,” Niall begs, pushing hard against Harry. His body sings under Harry’s touch and he marvels at his mate. His cock is heavy in his hand, thick and hard as he pumps a couple of times before lining it against Niall’s slick entrance. They both inhale sharply when he enters and Harry pulls Niall onto him, their bodies melded together, the physical embodiment of their bonded souls.

“Feels so good,” Niall moans and leans back. His strong thighs work to raise his hips and then drop them back down.

“Fuck, baby,” Harry cries, hips rising to meet Niall’s. He pushes deep within, Niall’s walls squeezing him tightly and he feels his knot begin to form. “I’m close, baby, so close,”

“Give me your knot, need you,” Niall babbles. Harry feels him tipping over the edge and he cries out as his orgasm explodes from him. His knot, now fully formed joins him with his mate, orgasm pulsing through him into Niall. They fall against the pillows together, Harry clutching his mate tightly.

“You feel so good, baby,” Harry whispers, orgasm continuing to fill Niall. “You like it? Like when I fill you up?” The question is unnecessary, but he needs to hear Niall say it.

“It’s so good,” Niall sighs, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder, exposing his neck. Harry can’t resist taking one last nip at the bond mark.

“You’re so willing, fuck baby,” Harry continues. His mate is normally shy about expressing his desire outside of his heat cycle.

“Fill me up with that big fat knot, I’m gonna milk you dry.”

Harry feels himself pulse harder as his knot reacts to Niall’s unexpected reply.

“You’re so fucking hot when you talk dirty,” Harry whispers, fingers finding a nipple that hardens at his touch.

“It’s all for you.”

They lay, panting together, allowing the waves of pleasure to ebb through them. 

“You’re perfect,” Harry sighs. He’s overwhelmed now, not by his hormones and rut but by his feelings for his mate, for their life together and their two perfect children.

They’re both asleep when Harry’s knot finally softens and he slips out of Niall’s body. They roll onto their sides and stay tightly wrapped together, secure in their love for one another. 

~~

It’s late morning when sunshine dancing across Harry’s face awakens him and he slips from bed. Niall has so few opportunities for a lie in and Harry wants him to take full advantage. He brings him breakfast in bed, pulling the remaining supplies from the fridge and arranging a tray. They sit together eating fruit and muffins before showering and beginning to pack their things. Both now anxious to get back to their children, they load the van and secure the cottage, knowing they’ll be back in a few weeks for their first family weekend. 

“This week was pretty great wasn’t it?”,

Harry smiles now, “It was.”

“Would you do me a favor?”

“Anything, you know that.”

“I like when you talk dirty to me,” Niall says, grinning.

Harry’s laugh is low in his throat. “You like the dirty talk while we’re fucking?”

“Yeah,” Niall says, biting his lower lip. “I like it a lot, and not just when we’re fucking, so would you do that for me again sometime?”

Harry decides to push and see where this goes. “What will you do for me,” he teases.

“Remember the whipped cream?”

“Fuck me,” Harry whispers. He definitely remembers the whipped cream. If only every negotiation involved Niall’s tongue and whipped cream.

Niall laughs, “you’re too easy.”

“You just like to tease me, make me beg,” Harry grins as he turns into his mum’s driveway.

“Maybe.” Niall’s response is coy and Harry leans over for one last kiss as the kids come running out to meet them.

~~

When the brutal sound of Niall’s alarm wakes him, Harry feels as if he just drifted off minutes ago but he knows they’ve been asleep for hours. He’d come into the bedroom after he got the kids in bed to find Niall sound asleep last night and now he’s sleeping right through his alarm. He reaches over his mate and turns it off, gently shaking his shoulder and watching him drag himself to the shower. He’s worried about his partner. The café and its crazy hours are taking its toll and he’ll be glad when Niall gets his assistants trained and can have a break from the ridiculous hours he works.

Harry slips downstairs to the kitchen and makes Niall a cup of strong coffee, figuring a boost of caffeine might help him. He carefully takes it back to the bedroom and places it on his bedside table. He’s sitting up, reading, when Niall emerges from the shower, hair damp and tousled, dripping onto his still wet skin.

“Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep,” he kisses Harry who reaches for him.

“Sit with me a minute, I made you some coffee.”

Niall crawls onto the bed, shifting close to Harry as he wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“What have you got on today?” Niall sips his coffee and sinks against Harry’s body.

“Nothing much, a couple of sketches for clients so we can nail down designs before they come in next week and an appointment with my boxing trainer this morning. That’ll be quick though, just a few words he wants added to his bicep.”

“How’s the boxing? Do you like it?”

“S’a good workout. Think I might sign up for more after this first round is up. You should come with me sometime.”

“I’ll stick with swimming and cycling, thanks though,” Niall moves off the bed and walks into the closet, emerging moments later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

“How much longer?”

“Early mornings?” When Harry nods he says, “few more weeks. They’re picking things up quickly.” Leaning over the bed and kissing Harry he says, “go back to sleep. Lunches are in the fridge. Give ‘em a kiss for me.” He turns off the light on Harry’s side of the bed and walks to the door. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry murmurs sleepily as he buries his face in the pillows. 

~~

After a busy morning with the kids and narrowly avoiding a melt-down when Rosie couldn’t find her red jumper, Harry got them to school and went on to the studio. Walking through the kitchen, he kisses Niall’s cheek and steals a muffin before walking through the swinging doors and throwing an arm around his sister’s shoulders.

“Morning, love, mind if I get coffee?”

“Help yourself.”

Harry spots her boyfriend sitting at the counter and nods hello. “Alright Mike?”

“Good Harry, you?”

“I am long as you’re keepin your mitts off my sister.” An elbow in the ribs from Gemma takes him by surprise and he doubles over dramatically, winking at Mike before standing up and giving Gem a kiss on the cheek.

Harry walks up the back stairs to his studio and turns on the lights. There’s a message from his friend, Aldo, apologizing and asking to reschedule their appointment this morning. Since his day is now free, he doesn’t bother unlocking the entrance from the street. Instead, he slips into his work clothes, a pair of old jeans, ripped and faded to perfection, dappled with smears of paint and ink. After pulling a t-shirt that’s similarly aged, to perfection in his mind, he uncovers his painting and searches for the new tubes of paint he’d ordered last week to get the right shade of blue for Niall’s and Baz’s eyes. Setting the alarm on his phone, he squirting a bit onto his palette and begins mixing til it’s perfect. Plucking a brush from the jar sitting on the shelf, he works for two hours. When the alarm breaks his concentration, he quickly cleans his brushes and puts the canvas into a closet. Niall sometimes stops by for a few minutes before he leaves work and he can’t risk him seeing his surprise. He’s just finished cleaning his brushes and putting them on the shelf to dry when there’s a soft knock at the door. 

“You busy?”

Harry swivels around on the stool he’d quickly sat on and greets him. “Hey baby,” he smiles. “Nope, Aldo cancelled so I’ve been sketching and doing a bit of admin” he says, trapping Niall between his legs and pulling him close. “You finished for the day?”

“Mmm,” Niall hums and kisses Harry, a long, lingering kiss. His fingers find Harry’s hand and without a word, leads his mate to the third floor, to their old apartment. 

“Babe?” Harry questions but follows compliantly, interested to see what his mate has in mind. The apartment is still furnished, used by family and friends who visit. They’d talked of letting it but with both their businesses below, they’ve been reluctant. Niall pushes through the door and Harry twigs that he must’ve unlocked it before he came to the studio. Harry watches as Niall walks toward the bed, stripping off his shirt as he goes. 

“Babe?” He sounds like a broken record, he knows it, but damn Harry thinks, smiling as he watches Niall. When his mind catches up with his already hardening dick, he locks the door and follows. Niall tugs at the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and he lifts his arms, allowing it to be pulled over his head and tossed aside. Palms press against his bare chest, causing him to fall backward onto the bed. Niall straddles his thighs and leans down to kiss him, slipping his tongue inside and fuck, Harry is so turned on by this, sliding his hands over the back of Niall’s thighs and up to his bum, squeezing. Harry sits up and kisses along his neck and chest, catching a nipple between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Niall’s arms wrap around Harry’s neck, begging for more. Harry pops the button on Niall’s jeans, pulling on the zipper and once they’re open, slides his hands beneath the waistband of his underpants, pushing their bodies together.

“I need you inside me” Niall pants in his ear before stepping off the bed and dropping his jeans. Harry lays back on the bed, propped on his elbows, memorizing Niall’s naked body as it moves before him. There’s a tap on his hip and he lifts them, allowing Niall to pull his jeans and underpants off. When they’re dropped by the side of the bed, Harry grins up at him, spreading his legs slightly so he can see the look of desire in Niall’s eyes.

“What do you want, baby?”

“You,” Niall stares down at him, eyes raking over his body. Harry would be lying if he said this didn’t make him so hard he aches.

“You want me to whisper naughty things in your ear? Get you hard and dripping for me?” Harry holds out a hand and Niall straddles his thighs.

“Please,” he sighs against his lips finding Harry.

Harry slides his fingertips over Niall’s back down to his bum, dipping a finger between his cheeks. “So slick for me, aren’t you?” Harry’s senses swim in a haze of his mate’s scent. Guiding his hardened cock to Niall’s entrance, he breaches the muscle and slowly pushes inside, walls clenching around Harry. “You feel so good baby.” Harry lays back, grabbing a pillow to put under his head. He doesn’t want to miss a minute of this. He holds Niall still against his hips, thrusting upward, earning a gasp from Niall when he hits his spot. “Is that it, baby? That what you want from me?” Harry continues to thrust, hitting it over and over.

“More,” he cries out and Harry picks up his pace.

“Fuck me harder,” Niall demands, and a tingle runs up Harry’s spine. He half stands and turns them around, laying Niall on the bed before crawling in between his legs. Niall lifts his hips and spreads his legs, opening himself to Harry.

“Fuck, baby,” Harry sighs and guides his cock to Niall’s entrance. When he pushes in again, he grips Niall’s thighs and the pace is hard and fast. “Give it,” Harry barks breathlessly, straining to delay his release.

Niall grins up at him and slowly wraps a fist around his shaft. “How bad do you want it?”

The question sends fire through Harry’s veins and the corner of his mouth twitches in a half grin, eyes dancing at the prospect of this game.

“You wanna play games, baby,” Harry shifts Niall’s hips and there it is, he hits the spot. “Okay, we’ll play. I want it bad, need you to cum for me.

“Yes!”

“Give it,” Harry orders once again, keeping up the pressure on Niall’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Niall’s body arches and fingers clench around the sheets as his orgasm rips through his body. Harry watches it spilling over Niall’s stomach and he closes his eyes, catching his breath, telling himself not yet. As Niall comes down from his peak, he slows his thrusts, hips moving slowly and languidly before he lowers himself to his mate.

“That was beautiful baby,” Harry murmurs as he kisses along Niall’s jawline. He stills his hips, leaving himself buried deep inside his mate, enjoying the feel of Niall’s walls pulsing around his cock. “You feel so fucking good,” Harry whispers, reaching for Niall’s thigh, his legs relaxed now, no longer circling Harry’s waist. He squeezes, placing it around his hips and pushing even deeper into Niall.

“Can’t,” Niall sighs. He’s breathing hard and he closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath. “Give me a minute and I’ll get you off.”

“I want one more, baby.” Harry’s voice is low and throaty, letting the words drip like honey into Niall’s ear. “Mmm,” he hums, licking over their bond mark, a move that’s sure to get Niall’s attention. His breath is hot in Niall’s ear when he says, “s’all part of the game, baby, you’re so fucking hot, one just isn’t enough.” He pulls his hips back and thrusts slowly into Niall. He’s still sensitive and his fingernails bite into Harry’s biceps at the move.

“Oh fuck please,” Niall urges.

“Please what baby?” He wants more, isn’t ready to end the game, but doesn’t want to hurt Niall or do anything he doesn’t want.

“It’s so much,” Niall manages between heated breaths, “but don’t,” another breath, “don’t stop.”

Harry repeats the move, twice this time and Niall’s hips rise to meet him. He feels it now, feels him getting hard again. Thank fuck, he thinks, because he’s so close right now it’s almost painful.

“What’s that baby? I thought you said you couldn’t,” Harry teases, teeth tugging on Niall’s earlobe.

“Apparently I can,” Niall lets out a throaty laugh and Harry smiles against his neck.

“That’s right, babe, I know you can. Do you feel that? Fuck what you do to me, baby,” he says, thrusting slowly again. “Almost like when you’re in heat, so hard for my knot.” Harry loses himself for a moment, breathing in his mate as his hips begin to move on their own, a slow steady pace. “So tight around me.”

He feels Niall squeeze his walls around him and Harry’s hips push deeper as he arches back. 

“Better?” Niall asks as his hands clutch Harry’s ass, urging them to speed up.

“Oh baby,” Harry grins down at Niall, gazing into his ice blue eyes. “What you fuckin do to me.” He reaches between them, thumb grazing over the tip of Niall’s cock and brings it to his lips. “You taste so good.”

Niall reaches for the thumb and sucks on it, before releasing and pressing his lips to Harrys. “Shut up and fuck me.”

With those words, Harry’s hips pump faster, arms straining to hold himself up. Skin pounds against skin and he’s ready to explode. “Give it,” he growls, his Alpha voice surfacing. “All for me.”

“Harry!” Niall cries out at the order, letting go as a second orgasm overtakes him. Feeling Niall arch against him, his mouth open in pleasure, Harry’s knot explodes inside Niall, his orgasm pulsing deep within his mate as he fills him. He rolls them over so Niall rests on top of him as they wait for his knot to recede. They talk and Niall dozes, twitching occasionally when Harry’s knot emits a strong pulse. Harry strokes Niall’s back, hands resting on his perfectly rounded bum. When his eyes get heavy, he dozes as well until his knot subsides and he rolls them onto their sides, gently pulling out.

“Think we scared the diners downstairs?” Niall murmurs sleepily, puckering his lips for a kiss.

Harry’s laugh is a low rumble in his throat. He pulls Niall close to him and breathes deeply. It’s a mixture of sex and Niall and whatever lemon-scented product they used last time they cleaned. It’s heady and he’d like to stay in this haze with him forever.

“That was a surprise.” It’s not a question but he’s fishing, nonetheless. Whatever he did to trigger this turn of events he wants to repeat as often as possible.

“I don’t know, I just needed you, s’all I thought about this morning. Do you mind?”

Harry barks out a laugh. “Do I mind? Baby, you can do that every day if you like, I will never turn you down.” His fingertips stroke slow circles on Niall’s heated skin. “Was it too much? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I honestly didn’t think I could a second time, but you kept talking to me and it was so hot, I felt myself reacting like I do when I’m in heat. It was amazing.”

They talk and doze until it’s time to shower and go pick up the kids from school.

Harry finds his old jeans and pulls them on, unable to find where Niall tossed his underpants. They’re slung low on his hips and he purposely walks across the room to give Niall a chance to watch him. Harry likes his mate’s hungry eyes on him and Niall’s told him before that he likes the way the loose-fitting jeans hang low enough to show the laurels on Harry’s hips. He opens the fridge, looking for a bottle of water and stands, guzzling it. The jeans barely cover his bum and he feels Niall’s eyes on him. With any luck, Harry thinks, they’ll put the kids to bed early and go at it again. Slinging his t-shirt over his shoulder, he walks toward Niall, slipping arms around his waist. 

“Will you wash the sheets while I pick up the kids?”

“Sure babe,” Harry says, placing a gentle kiss on Niall’s lips.

“Maybe we’ll give them an early tea and straight to bed. I’ve got a nice bottle of wine and we could have a bath.”

“Mmm,” he hums against Niall’s lips. "You read my mind. I’ll be home to help as soon as the sheets are dry.” He gives Niall’s bum one last squeeze before watching him walk down the stairs. In his studio, he drops the sheets in the washing machine and goes back upstairs to look for his underpants. The last thing he needs is for one of his cousins to find them and pull them out in front of the family during a holiday meal. He opens a window and drops the towels from their shower in a pile by the door and replaces them with the spare set. He’ll wash those tomorrow. After searching around, he finds his boxers in a corner under a dining chair and shoves them in his pocket.

While he waits for the sheets to wash, he pulls out the painting on its easel, standing back and assessing the details. It’s almost complete and there’s still a couple of weeks to put finishing touches on it. He leaves it to dry and changes out of his painting jeans, putting on the outfit he wore in this morning. Yawning and stretching, he sits at his desk and touches the lamp to turn it on, working on his client sketches while he waits for the sheets to finish. When the buzzer sounds, he turns off the lamp and walks upstairs with the warm sheets in his arms.

“Fucking fitted sheets,” he mutters as he wrestles to keep the corners in place. He’s just unfurled the top sheet when he hears someone say his name.

“Tommo? Up here,” Harry calls down the stairs.

Louis appears in the doorway and watches him. “He wise up and kick your ass out or are you two still fucking like bunnies?”

“Bunnies, my friend, always bunnies.” He laughs and crosses the room to hug Louis.

“Lucky bastard,” Louis laughs and shakes his head.

“How are you?” Harry asks, holding him until Louis squirms in his grip. 

“Get off me ya big oaf,” he complains but instead of pushing Harry away, gives him an extra squeeze as they let go.

“About time you came to see us. Niall’s been asking why you haven’t come round.”

“Thought I’d spend some time with the family. Mum clearly can use the help with the little ones and me dad’s done a runner again. Auntie Barb’s in this week and can help out so I took a chance and drove over.”

“Let’s go get a drink then we’ll get you settled,” Harry suggests. After locking up he texts Niall to let him know. They walk round the corner to the pub and Harry leaves Louis at a table outside while he goes in to order drinks. 

“Here ya go, mate,” Harry says, setting their drinks on the table.

They talk a bit, catching up. When his phone chirps with a message he quickly looks at the screen. “Niall says hello, he’s home trying to get the kids to bed.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow, “Bit early for bedtime innit? You must’ve had plans and I’ve run in on ya.”

Harry smiles, his old friend knows them too well. “Just a bottle of wine and a bath, nothing that can’t wait for another night.”

“Jesus, you two do fuck like rabbits. How you do it?”

“You’ve come at an especially good time, Lou. If you’d come a few months ago, it was a different story. All relationships have their ups and downs. I struggle to keep him talking to me, after what he went through with his former mate. He internalizes his feelings, thinking if he shares, he’s being a burden.”

Louis nods and takes a sip of his drink before lighting a cigarette. “I’ll not run in on him tonight. Let’s plan for tomorrow night, yeah?”

“You’re more than welcome tonight. You won’t be interrupting anything, I promise.”

“You two are lucky. I’m not sure forever is in the stars for us.”

“You and Liam? What’s going on?”

“Not tonight,” Louis tells him and stubs out his cigarette. “We’ll talk tomorrow night and I’ll tell you both. Don’t want to be repeatin meself.” 

Harry hesitates for a moment, not sure whether to push or let his friend have space. “You want to stay at the house with us?”

“Hah, nope, I wanna sleep on those clean sheets you just put on that bed upstairs. Besides, I can see Gem tomorrow if I stay in the apartment.”

“Fair enough,” Harry relents. “We should probably get you some food before we go back. I’ve got those orange fish crackers I keep for the kids but that’s about it and the café’s closed by now.”

“No worries, mate. I’ll get a takeaway and have an early night. Bit of telly might help me sleep and fuck knows I could use it.”

“Not gonna lie, Lou, I’ve had those nights. Started running every night after Niall went to sleep, pushing myself to exhaustion trying to turn off my mind. He thought I was seeing someone else. Finally all came to a head and we talked. It’s good now, but for a while there I would’ve said fuck knows if you’d asked me if we’d make it to the next anniversary.”

Louis bites his lip, considering Harry’s confession, and reaches across to grasp his friend’s hand. 

“Thanks for that,” he nods and Harry thinks he might be on the verge of opening up but instead he says, “I’ll go round tomorrow and see your mum. She called me a few weeks ago, said you’d told her I was back.”

Harry smiles across the table, remembering when he’d given Louis’ number to her. “When we went to the cottage for our cycles,” Harry smiles, thinking about the sight of Niall’s back, the graceful way his muscles moved beneath his skin as he rode him. “Told her to call you if the kids were too much. Figured you’d had enough experience with your brothers and sisters that you could corral them for her.”

“She’s lovely, your mum. Drives over to check in on mine occasionally.”

“Does she?” Harry considers this. “She never said.”

“Go home to your mate,” Louis sighs, draining his glass. “Think I’ll go inside, have one more and order some food.”

Harry leaves him with a set of keys before heading home. At the end of his street, Mrs. Crombie is out with her dog, a little yapper who’s having a last wee before bedtime. He looks up at Harry midstream and doesn’t know whether to bark or continue. Harry laughs, nodding hello and crossing to the other side of the street so he doesn’t interrupt the dog’s flow. He hears a grateful thank you from his neighbor and raises a hand in acknowledgement.

The house is quiet when he unlocks the door. A bottle of wine, two glasses and a corkscrew sit on a tray on the counter, Niall obviously thinking their plans for the evening would be abandoned. Hanging his keys on the hook, he locks the door behind him and slips off his shoes. Carefully balancing the tray, he quietly walks upstairs. In the hallway, he hears Niall reading to the twins. 

“Again, Da,” Rosie yawns. He smiles when he hears Niall agree and moves on to their bedroom. Placing the tray on the dresser, he heads to the bathroom and turns on the water in the tub. While it begins to fill, he strips out of his clothes and opens the wine, pouring two glasses and carries his back to the bathroom. After pouring bubble bath under the spout, he watches it foam as it fills the room with a tropical scent. When he turns around, Niall is standing in the doorway, watching. Harry crosses to him, lips meeting, parting to taste.

“Tequila and oranges,” Niall muses. “You taste good. Didn’t think I’d see you tonight. Where’s Louis?

“Left him getting stuck in at the pub,” Harry murmurs, putting his glass on the counter and tugging at Niall’s shirt. “Too many clothes, get undressed with me,” he tells him and Niall lets him pull off his shirt before he works on his jeans.

“You got the sheets back on?”

Harry smiles. “I was making the bed when he got there. We went for a drink then I came home. He said he’ll come round tomorrow night, see you and the kids.” As Niall steps out of his jeans, Harry leans down to turn off the water saying, “I wasn’t going to miss bath time,” but stops when he sees Niall standing naked before him. “I know it’s not the first time, but you take my breath away every time I see your body.”

“Stop,” Niall rebuffs the compliment, and takes hold of Harry’s hand as he steps into the tub and settles between his legs. “This feels so good,” Niall sighs, taking a sip of his wine as Harry massages his shoulders. “I took them swimming at the youth center this afternoon to wear them out so I could get them to sleep.”

“Sounded like Rosie didn’t want to give up tonight.”

“I think it was having me instead of you.

We should switch up, you do uniforms and lunches and I’ll take bath time, just so they get used to me too.”

Harry dips the bath sponge into the warm water and drips some shower gel onto it. “It’ll be nice to have an occasional lie in with you. You’re right, we should swap out.”

“Did Louis tell you what’s going on with Liam?”

“He didn’t say much. I um, well, he kinda guessed we’d had sex in the apartment this afternoon and from that just assumed that everything is always a bed of roses for us. I told him what happened before. when things were tense with us, when you were on the tea.” It all comes rolling out quickly. “About starting to run to exhaust myself so I could sleep and you thinking I was seeing someone else.” He feels Niall’s body tense. “Just to show him that relationships have ups and downs and they need to communicate.”

“Okay.”

“I thought if he knew that things aren’t always perfect with us, he might open up.”

“But he didn’t.”

“No,” Harry admits.” He said he’d talk to us tomorrow night. Are you cross with me?”

“Course not, I just hate thinking about that time. Glad we’re past it,” he kisses Harry’s cheek, turning to face him, straddling his legs and leaning in to kiss him. He sits back, bum resting on Harry’s legs and takes the sponge from him, sliding it over the sparrows and down to the butterfly. Harry abruptly sits up and places his palms on Niall’s cheeks, kissing him hard, tongue slipping between his lips. The sudden movement splashes water over the side of the tub, causing them to laugh. Niall turns and they lay back in one another’s arms, sipping wine and talking quietly.

“We should get out and clean that up.”

“The rug probably got most of it, stay with me, I’ll clean it, I promise.” Harry takes a sip of wine and says, “tell me about swimming. How’d they do in the pool?” They’d discussed this after last summer. With the cottage so close to the lake, they both felt it important that the kids learn to swim and knew they were starting late.

“They wore me out,” Niall winces, ”just seemed to make them hungry. They hoovered all the snacks I took with us then had a big tea when we got home. I signed them up for lessons. Monday and Wednesday afternoons.”

“I’ll check my diary tomorrow, we can share the duties.”

They talk about the kids, enjoying their quiet time together until the water begins to cool. When they step out, a bit tipsy on the bottle of wine they shared, Harry pulls Niall close, wrapping the thick bath towel around them both, dripping on the already damp rug. When Harry releases them, he drops the towel on the floor to soak up the water.

“You said you’d clean that,” Niall arches an eyebrow as he looks at Harry over his shoulder, trying to hold back a grin.

Harry laughs and grabs for Niall, “I will, I will.” They stumble to the bedroom, relaxed and happy. 

“Be right back,” Niall tells him and runs out of the room. Harry sits on the bed, finishing his wine and pushing damp hair out of his face. When he returns, he’s carrying a can of whipped cream. 

“Whatcha got?”

“Reckon I need to pay up on my end of our deal, after today,” Niall grins, squirting some onto the tip of his finger and pressing it to Harry’s lips. Harry sucks and Niall squirts more onto his nipple. He sucks on it, Harry arching into his mouth.

“Baby, don’t you need to sleep, you don’t have to,” Harry says, but it’s half-hearted because he really doesn’t want Niall to stop, it feels so good.

“I’d rather do this,” Niall tells him, squirting whipped cream as he straddles Harry and pushes him against the pillows.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Harry sighs, the sensation of Niall’s tongue on his skin waking his Alpha and sending fire through his blood. “Fuck.” The taste of the cream on Niall’s lips is too much and he rolls him over, the can falling to the floor as Harry sucks on the spot beneath Niall’s ear.

A sudden scream cause them both to groan, the previous moment’s passion all but forgotten. “I’ll go, you get some sleep,” Harry tells Niall, scooting off the bed and pulling on shorts.

“I’ll put this away. Let’s see how long it takes to get her back to sleep,” he says, picking up the cream and following Harry out the door.

“Rosemary, love, I’m here,” Harry says when he reaches her bedroom door. His daughter is standing on her bed, reaching her arms out to him and he picks her up.

“I,” sob, “had,” sob, “a,” sob, “bad dream, Daddy,” she manages to get out before sobs overtake her.

“Shh, Daddy’s here, love, I won’t let anything get you.”

“Check under the bed,” she demands, and Harry plucks the torch from its spot on the dresser and gets on his knees.

“See?” He shines the light back and forth. “Nothing here,” he assures her.

“Maybe it’s in there,” she says, pointing to her wardrobe. Harry opens the doors wide and pushes her clothes aside, carefully shining the light into every corner.

“Come on, love, let’s get you back to bed.” Harry bundles her into his arms and lifts the duvet, gently placing her in bed and giving her a cuddle. When the sobs stop, Harry walks into the shared bathroom and quietly slides the door on Baz’s side closed. Walking back to Rosie’s room, he closes it almost completely, leaving a small bit of light filtering through. “This light will keep everything away.”

“What if it goes after Bazzy? What if it gets him?”

Harry smiles, “I’ll make sure there’s a little light in his room.”

“You and Da too!”

“Absolutely, I’ll take care of Da too, make sure nothing gets him.”

“Okay,” she says, but it’s wobbly and Harry fears the sobs might return. He stays with her for a moment then kisses her forehead. “Goodnight, Rosemary, Daddy loves you.”

“Love you too,” she says. He blows kisses as he backs out the door into the hallway then slips into their room. The lamp on his side of the bed is on but Niall’s already fallen asleep. He sighs and pushes his shorts over his hips. “Don’t be greedy,” he says to himself, “you had a fantastic afternoon and a nice bath tonight.” He settles on the bed next to Niall and turns off his lamp, picking up his phone. He logs on to the frame shop and browses their inventory for a bit, contemplating whether to frame Niall’s gift or let him choose once he decides where to hang it. He gives up and sends an email to his mum and Gemma, asking their opinion. His mum promises to sneak by in the next few days to get a glimpse of the almost finished painting and give her opinion. That done, he sets his alarm and drifts off to sleep.

~~

Harry’s first appointment isn’t until later in the morning so he’s home doing some cleaning when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Pushing the button to stop the vacuum, he answers a calls from Niall.

“Hey sleepy, you get the kids to school?”

“I did. Just thought I’d do the hoovering before I come in to save you doing it later.”

“Thanks, babe, appreciate that.”

“Rosie has decided we need to adopt a giraffe for the garden.”

“A giraffe?” Niall laughs. “Does this have something to do with her bad dream last night?”

“Thinks it can could guard them at night and more importantly be fun to have it stick it’s head through the window of her room for a treat,” he laughs and Niall groans. “Oh and she can slide down its neck and ride it to school.”

“She is creative, I’ll give her that. What did Baz think of the plan?”

“Told her ten fun facts about giraffes and went back to his book. He’s reading about stars this week. At their age, all I wanted to do was draw and run around the garden, neither of them seems to have inherited that, they both take after you. Not sure we’re going to be able to keep Baz’s mind engaged. He’s five years old and already smarter than I’ll ever be.”

Niall laughs, “that’s absolutely not true, you don’t realize how much of you they both have in them and not everything they need to know in life comes from books. We have a lot to teach them. I’ll pick up some art supplies when I go round the shops this afternoon,” Niall suggests.

“I don’t want to force them.”

“I think your desire not to force them has gone too far the other way. You know how much they love coming to your studio. Nothing wrong with exposing them to it and letting them decide if they like it. Let’s plan a trip to a museum, I’m sure there’s something in Manchester or Liverpool.”

“I love you,” Harry tells him, “and yes, I’d love to do that. I should be home in time for the school run today.”

“Great, Lou was down for breakfast to see Gem and said he’d be there too. Go finish the hoovering. Don’t forget to run the brush around the baseboards,” Niall tells him. “And Harry,” he pauses, making sure he has his mate’s attention. “I love you too.”

~~

“Uncle Louis!” the twins cry in unison. 

“Hey munchkins,” Louis says, picking them both up.

“Hello, right here,” Niall teases them when they ignore their fathers in favor of Louis.

“Hi Da, hi Daddy,” Rosie says, smiling sweetly at them.

“Da, guess what?”

“What?”

“Jack and Max asked me to play football today,” he says proudly, “and I scored a goal.”

“Great job, bud.” Niall leans down to give him a high five then takes his hand as they begin the walk home.

“See ya tomorrow Baz!” They all look back to see a dark-haired little girl waving. Baz waves back and continues walking.

“Who was that little man?” Louis tousles his hair.

“That was Sara Grace,” Rosie pipes up. “Katie says Sara Grace liiikes Bazzy,” she tells them in a sing song voice.

“Does she, mate?” Louis laughs at Niall’s wince.

“I dunno, she’s nice to me so I’m nice to her, that’s what you said, right Da?”

Niall smiles down at his son. “That’s right, buddy. Rosie, baby, tomorrow, I want you to show me Katie’s mum, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“When we get home will you play football with us, Uncle Louis?”

“Course,” he agrees.

The kids run ahead on the sidewalk to say hello to Mrs. Crombie and her dog.

“That Katie is gonna be the death of me,” he laughs. “Poor Baz, he’s clueless thank fuck.”

“It’s coming, mate, better buckle up.”

Harry finds Niall’s hand and entwines their fingers.

“You sleep okay, Lou?”

“In your sex bed?” Louis grins at him and laughs when Niall’s cheeks turn a rosy pink. “Yeah, I dozed a bit. There’s some strange shit on the telly at three a.m.”

When they reach the house, the kids have a snack and barrage Louis with questions while Niall begins dinner prep. Harry offers Louis a beer and steals a slice of carrot before kissing his mate on the cheek.

“Everyone outside!” Niall tells them. It’s a nice late spring evening and he’s planning to grill. The day was a warm and the tonight, though cooler, will be nice enough with jeans and a hoodie. “Babe start the grill, I’ll be out soon.” 

“Go on then,” Louis tells Rosie and Baz, “you promised me a kick around.”

Harry slides a hand across Niall’s lower back. “What else do you need me to do?”

“Take these out with you,” he says, handing Harry two empty platters and a set of tongs. Harry kisses his cheek again, and follows Louis and the kids, carefully balancing everything as he opens the door, leaving Niall in peace.

The kids are shouting for Louis’ attention and with the grill started and the platters waiting for whatever Niall’s planning to cook, Harry joins the game.

Niall steps out, arms full of food and Harry leaves the game for a moment to help him. He watches as Niall methodically places everything on the grill and shoos him back to the game. With his beer in hand, Harry stands on the edge of the pavers, sipping it and watching them. When the ball is kicked his way, Harry hands his beer to Niall and chases it. When he’s kicked it back to Baz, he runs past Niall again, pirouetting like a ballerina in an attempt for Niall’s attention. When Rosie sees him, she wants to dance so Harry spins her around the patio while Louis continues the game with Baz.

“Need a break, mate,” Louis says to Baz and staggers over to Niall.

“No, don’t stop! Please Uncle Louis!”

“We’ll play more in a mo, let me catch me breath,” Louis promises him and takes a lounge. Harry sends Rosie to play with Baz joins him on the other chair. After checking the food, Niall sits on the end of the lounge with Harry and leans against his bent knees. 

“You do this every fuckin day?” Louis’ still trying to catch his breath.

“Gotta wear ‘em down or they don’t go to sleep,” Niall shrugs. “You’ve got brothers and sisters, you should know that.”

“New respect for me mum now, don’t know how she does it. I’m knackered.”

“I take mornings and Niall gets afternoons and we split activities,” Harry tells him. “We make it work, don’t we babe?”

“How’s the business?”

“Great. No longer relying on walk-in business like before. I work by appointment now.”

“Tell him about London,” Niall encourages as he stands and walks to the grill.

“Nah, you don’t wanna hear that,” Harry says, shaking his head. He’s proud of his accomplishments, but he’s reluctant to talk about them, doesn’t want to seem boastful.

“Sure I do, come on now,” Louis encourages him.

Harry looks at Niall. “Okay, I’ll tell it,” Niall says. “A couple of the guys in that big band, Temporary Fix, paid him to go to London for three days and do tattoos for them all. Five-star hotel, all expenses paid,” Niall beams, obviously proud of his mate. “And,” he continues, “they liked him so well, they brought him back again in January.”

“Living the life, aren’t ya,” Louis takes a drag on his cigarette. “That’s fuckin sick, mate.”

“They sent a car to pick me up and someone was there to carry my bags and equipment. Wanted to hire me to travel with them and be their tour tattooist,” he laughs and shakes his head. “One of them has booked a week in July during their tour break. He’s going to come stay in the apartment but keep that under your hat. He doesn’t want people hanging around.”

“If you promise to get my sisters an autograph. They’re crazy for that band. It’s all I’ve heard since I’ve been home.”

Harry laughs. “Sure, I’ll be glad to ask.”

“Go ahead and laugh, you’ll see what I mean in a few more years,” Louis warns him. “Nialler, the café seems to be hopping.”

“It’s almost more than we can keep up with and Gem wants to expand.”

“What will you do?”

“Hire help,” Niall sighs. “It’s a lot to take on with the kids, I’m going to step back from the day to day and we’ll hire some new staff.” He flips the food on the grill and sends the twins inside to wash for dinner.

When they’re inside, giggles still echoing, Louis says quietly, “I know you’re both waiting on me t’talk. Let’s wait til after dinner, when the kids are in bed, then I’ll tell you the whole sodding story.”

Niall looks over at him, “you don’t have to, you know, but we worry about you because we love you guys.”

Louis nods, “I want to, s’why I came, to be honest. You two know him as well as anyone and I’d like to know what you think I should do.”

~~

Harry cleans the kitchen while Niall monitors baths but the kids will only accept bedtime stories from Uncle Louis. 

“Only one story each,” Niall tells them, “Uncle Lou is tired, and you need sleep.”

They shoo him out of the room and he walks downstairs to pack lunches for the following day. Niall makes coffee and adds a jolt of Irish whiskey to each mug while Harry rescues Louis from another story. They carry their coffee outside and Niall starts the firepit.

“Kids are asleep,” Harry announces as he joins Niall on his lounge, sliding in behind him and pulling him close for warmth against the cool night air. He sets the monitor on the table and says, “thanks babe,” when Niall hands him a mug of coffee. “So Lou, tell us about Liam.”

“I fucked things up and now I’m paying for it. They’d told him that they wanted to prepare him to head up a major project sometime in the next year. They have this project that’s scheduled for release in December and it’s a pretty big deal, Li used to talk about it all the time. Anyway, the guy heading it up jumped ship and they asked Li to take over, offered him a huge raise and housing allowance, all the perks but he had to leave right away because they can’t afford to get behind schedule.” Louis takes a sip of his coffee before continuing. “I’d been online during me lunch hour that day, looking for a place we could get away, thinking maybe this would be the time we’d talk about the future, skip the birth control and try for a little one.”

Harry pulls Niall close, hurting for their friend and knowing once again how lucky he is.

“He came home that evening with a new suitcase and I remember thinking, great, he’s on board with a get-away but then he explains the job offer and that he’d be going to Hong Kong for a year, maybe more depending on how long it took them to transition from the project team to the support team once it’s launched. I didn’t know what to say. He was so happy about it, a promotion, more money.”

“But what about you, your cycle. Even a bonded Omega isn’t always safe without their Alpha.”

“That’s the part I fucked up,” his head drops and it’s clear to Harry that he’s lost, truly adrift without any hope of rescue. He remembers the day Louis told them he’d asked Liam to mark him. They’d been so happy then and he can’t make sense of this revelation. “He kept going on and on, but he never mentioned me or where I fit into this new plan. I mean, I think he expected that I’d come along, if not then, within a few weeks, but I got stroppy and it escalated.”

Harry feels Niall’s fingers grip his thigh and he knows the possibility of a Liam that might treat his mate with so much indifference is raising his hackles, memories of his first mate never far from his mind. Harry suspects Liam isn’t solely to blame for the situation and that his friend’s quick temper played a part in the escalation.

“Have you talked with him since he got there? I mean, surely he’s called, messaged, something.” Niall’s disbelief is evident in his voice and Harry rubs his back to try and calm him.

“I’ve gotten a few texts, he arrived, work is really busy. He sent a few pictures of the flat they leased for him, and of the building, the view of the city from the flat. All surface stuff, nothing about us.”

“Louis, this doesn’t make any sense. Were the two of you having problems before he left?”

“I mean, every couple has adjustment problems, that’s what you said, right H? We were both busy with our careers and getting established. When we were together, it was good, there just wasn’t much of that.”

“When you say the argument escalated, what happened?” Harry narrows his eyes, he and Louis are like brothers, he knows the answer before it’s even spoken.

“Obviously I didn’t react well to his news. I’m not proud of it, but I walked out. When I cooled down and went home, he was gone. Didn’t leave a note or anything, just a copy of his flight itinerary.”

Harry squeezes Niall and takes a deep breath, knowing the next move is his. “I’ll try and call him tomorrow, talk to him Alpha to Alpha.” When Louis starts to protest, Harry holds up a hand to reassure him. “I’ll just feel him out, see if he’ll open up to me.”

“Probably not a good time to get in touch with him, H, but thanks.”

Harry shakes his head. “You sure? Why not let me give it a go?”

Louis stares into his empty cup. Harry can see he’s struggling to decide just how much he wants to tell them. “I don’t want to put the two of you in the middle of my mess. I just needed someone t’talk to and I don’t like worrying me mum, not after dad left her again.”

Niall and Harry share a look and Harry squeezes his hand.

“Lou, I’ve got to get to bed otherwise the café won’t open in the morning. I’ll bring up some food and tea once the rush dies down,” Niall says and rests a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Whatever you need, mate, we’re here for you.” He doesn’t want to make Louis feel worse, so he foregoes a goodnight kiss with Harry knowing he’ll get one later in bed.

“Yeah, I should go, I know you both have work tomorrow.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Harry suggests, hoping that maybe Louis will tell him what he didn’t want to say in front of Niall. The streets are quiet, everyone’s in front of the telly or already in bed. “So what did you really want to say earlier, I could tell you were holding back.”

Louis sighs, “I don’t know what I’m fuckin doin, H. I love him, absolutely desperate to speak with him.”

“What’s stopping you calling?”

“S’what I didn’t tell you before. I did call him. Got voice mail, per usual, but I laid meself open and you know how fuckin hard that is for me.”

“Okay, and?” Harry knows Liam, knows that if Louis told him all this he’d react.

“Nothing. S’been crickets.”

“When did you call?”

“Yesterday morning. S’why I came here. When he didn’t call back, my mum had such a pitiful look on her face. Couldn’t stand being a failure in her eyes. I can’t even admit how much I,” he pauses, wiping a tear that threatens to escape. “I really want a family with him, s’like every cycle that need gets worse. S’why I got so upset. It was irrational, I know, and I feel like such a fuckin loser, but the plans I’d made, taking a back seat once again to our jobs. I don’t want to wait another year or more.”

“Lou, it’s your genetics. Omegas and Alphas, it’s what the Universe, in all her wisdom, created us to do. The desire to mate is in our blood. S’no surprise you’re feeling that way. Christ, didn’t your mum talk with you when you presented?”

“My mum was too busy matin with me dad, havin more babies. She thought because I was male, I’d present as an Alpha, wanted it so that I didn’t end up like her with a mate who’s always runnin out. Guess I turned out to be a runner, just like me dad.”

“You’re not just like your dad. You had an argument and you walked out t’blow off some steam. You didn’t leave Liam. You’ve not cheated on him.”

They walk in silence for a few moments before Louis speaks again. “I guess he’s just going to wait for the bond to break and fuck, dating again? Trying to find someone who’ll put up with me the way Li does, I don’t know, mate. Think maybe I’ll just become one of those old Omegas who sits around with his dick in his hands cause he doesn’t have an Alpha.” Louis rakes fingers through his hair. “Don’t know what I’ll do without him.”

Harry laughs, but he feels for his friend, he’d had similar thoughts when he and Niall were going through their rough patch. The thought of dating again and not living full-time with his kids was unbearable. “Something’s not right,” Harry murmurs and he’s truly confused, unable to reconcile the Liam he knew with one who won’t respond to a heartfelt plea from his mate.

“This is kind of personal, I know, but what will you do about your cycle? I could tell Niall was worried about you all night. You said earlier you were planning to go away. When will it come on?”

“Thought maybe I could get some of that tea from him, suppress it for now, til I figure out if I’m going to relocate here or go back to Seattle.”

“You should stay here. You can live in the apartment long as you like.”

“What and take over your little sex nest up there? I don’t think so,” Louis laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m serious, Lou.”

“Thanks mate, but you know what I’d really like?”

“What?”

“A new tattoo. You got any time available for an old friend Mr. I Work By Appointment Only?” His tone is light and playful and Harry can tell he’s had all the heavy conversation he can handle for tonight.

“Tomorrow morning’s booked but I’m free all afternoon. Come down whenever you like.”

Louis digs in his pocket and pulls out the key. “Fuck, left me mobile in the kids’ playroom. It’s on the table, would you mind bringing it tomorrow? It was digging into me hip when I was readin to the kiddos.”

Harry smiles. “Yep, I’ll bring it when I come to work. Night Lou,” Harry tells him, going in for a hug. This time Louis doesn’t squirm out of his grasp and Harry steps back. “Not gonna call me a big oaf tonight? Shrek maybe?”

“Just grateful to have you and Niall, H. Thanks for everything.” He gives Harry a small wave as he steps inside the building and closes the door.

Harry’s heart is heavy as he walks home, quickly showering and climbing into bed with Niall. 

“I hate this,” Niall whispers as he rolls over to face Harry. 

“Me too babe,” Harry pulls Niall close and sends up a silent thank you to the Universe for him.

“Did he say anything more?”

“He called Liam,” Harry says, kissing the top of Niall’s head. “In his words, laid himself open, and Liam hasn’t called back.” He feels Niall’s body tense and again, he rubs his back. “Don’t,” he whispers. “We don’t know Liam’s side and you know Li, he’s not anything like your first mate. Lou lets his temper get the best of him sometimes.”

Niall relaxes a bit at Harry’s words. “You’re right, I still let him get to me. I’m sorry.”

Harry’s fingertips trace the scars left by his former Alpha. “Don’t apologize, love. You survived him, you’re entitled to your feelings.’

“Of the two, Liam always seemed to be the one who kept his emotions in check, smoothed out the rough edges of Louis’ temper when it flared. This just doesn’t seem like him.”

“Everyone has their breaking point.” Harry yawns and rolls onto his side, pulling Niall’s arm around him and hugging it to his chest. “Let’s talk more tomorrow, after I’ve spoken to him. Lou wants some new ink and he said he’s going to ask you for some of your tea, to suppress his cycle. Do you still have any?”

“I don’t, after the rabbits got into my garden and pulled the herbs up from their roots,” Niall teases. 

They both know the rabbits Harry alleged got into Niall’s garden were, in fact, Harry. Niall discovered it the next afternoon after they’d talked through their issues. He’d honestly forgotten he’d done it until Niall called him at the studio, asking if he knew what happened. He went home, hoping to diffuse the situation and found him outside, looking at the overturned dirt.

“Never knew rabbits to destroy something so completely then be kind enough to carry it all off to be composted,” Niall said to him, arching an eyebrow when Harry suggested perhaps rabbits had done it. Harry had apologized profusely and promised to make it up to his mate.

Harry had smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate, “guess our rabbits are especially well-mannered.”

“Hmm, I guess,” Niall had teased and allowed Harry to kiss him.

Now, thinking back to it, he smiles to himself.

“I love you.” Niall says, lips moving to the nape of his neck, nuzzling into the soft curls. He pushes his hips into Harry’s bum, causing him to laugh softly. 

“Someone’s awake,” he observes, rolling over again and kissing Niall, softly at first, with a finger under his chin, then cupping Niall’s ass and rolling him on top as the kiss intensifies. 

“Just need to be with you tonight.”

“S’okay, baby, I’m here,” he says and kisses along Niall’s neck and shoulder. “Never let anything happen to you,” he whispers, knowing his voice, as much as his body will drive away the ghost of the Alpha who haunts Niall. Harry slides both palms over Niall’s back where they rest on his ass. He’s pushing against Harry’s hips and he wonders out loud, “Babe, do you want to,” he pauses, “you know, fuck me? Is it a fantasy? We can explore it if you like.”

Niall leans back and looks at him. “Where’d that come from?”

“I dunno, you were grinding against me and I thought maybe you might like being the one in control for a change.”

Niall laughs and shakes his head, “you really think you’re the one in control?” He nips at Harry’s ear lobe and grinds into him again.

Harry laughs, “you’re right, you do control me.”

“I’m wet for you and I need you to fill me.” These words intoxicate Harry and in one quick movement he flips Niall onto his back and sits on his knees, resting Niall’s ankles against his shoulders. He tugs at the cotton material of his boxers and slowly slides them up Niall’s legs, tossing them behind him. A finger dips inside to find that he is, indeed, slick and ready for Harry. 

Niall spreads his legs, opening himself, “Now.”

Harry pushes inside and hears a sharp intake of breath below him. Falling forward, arms supporting him as he looks down at his lover, he grins. “You like to tease me, don’t you?” His thrusts are slow but he pumps into him with force before slowly pulling out again. Harry rolls them over and thrusts his hips against Niall, earning a groan. Harry feels a palm on his chest and opens his eyes to see Niall pushing himself up. This position pushes Harry deeper and Niall squeezes his walls around Harry’s dick. At this angle, Niall’s quickly panting his name and Harry knows he’s found the right spot.

“That’s it, don’t stop,” Niall urges him on and Harry sits up and grips his hips, continuing to thrust. Harry feels Niall’s cock, hard and dripping, against his stomach, being stroked by the movement of their bodies.

“Fuck, you feel so hard, want you t’cum all over me baby,” Harry growls, his Alpha awake and taking over now. “Gonna fill you up.”

Niall’s fingernails bite into Harry’s back, pulling them closer. “Knot me, make me cum, you’re the only one,” he sighs, pushing his hips down further which forces Harry’s cock deeper into him. His knot is thick at his base and with the next thrust they’re locked together, Harry releasing into him as Niall explodes onto his butterfly. Harry covers Niall’s mouth with his to keep the kids from hearing them and fuck what this man does to him. Waves of pleasure pulse through him as his knot releases into Niall. A strong pulse hits him and he bites his lip, head falling back. Breathing hard, he looks into his lover’s sated eyes and kisses him, twitching with another pulse. Niall falls against him, spent and content to rest in his arms.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to pop it,” Harry whispers of his knot. At this rate, who knows when he’ll stop, and Niall needs to sleep.

“Hmm, you were incredible, everything I needed tonight.”

“I’ve got you, just sleep, I’ll clean you up when it’s over,” Harry whispers. He holds him like that, sighing as each pulse sends a new wave of pleasure through his body. When his knot finally softens, allowing him to lay Niall on the bed and slip out of him, he cleans them both. He lays beside his mate and Niall instinctively curls into his Alpha. Harry rests an arm behind his head, mind still racing, wondering how best to approach Liam. He’s still awake when Niall’s alarm sounds a few hours later. He’s so peaceful, and Harry can feel a few drops of drool seep onto his chest.

He rubs a palm over his back and whispers, “Babe?”

“I’m awake,” Niall slurs and Harry feels his tongue touch his chest as it licks over his lips, collecting the drool.

“You’re leaking,” Harry teases, “or am I so hot that I make you drool in your sleep?”

“Fuck off,” Niall moans. “Be so glad when I don’t have to do this anymore.” He turns off his alarm and looks at Harry. “You sleep?”

“Nah, couldn’t drop off.”

Niall kisses him. “You going to be okay for your appointment this morning? Won’t be shaky, will you?”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll get a few hours when you’re no longer naked and tempting me.”

Niall laughs, “I’m sure droolin all over ya was really temptin.” He starts to ease out of bed, but Harry stops him, reaching a hand out for Niall to take.

“I love you.” He knows it’s out of the blue, but after everything that’s been racing through his mind all night, he needs to say it. “I know things aren’t always perfect, and it’s probably inevitable that we’ll have more rough patches over the years, but I need you to know I will always honor our bond and never let the rabbits destroy your herbs again.”

Niall bites his lower lip and Harry can see he’s trying not to laugh, trying to show him that he understands, so much more than words passing between them in that moment. “I love you too.”

~~

“Backpacks ready?” Harry calls into the hallway as he pulls a t-shirt over his head. He overslept and they’re running a bit late this morning. Thankfully Niall made muffins and they can eat those on the way. He’s following them downstairs when he remembers Louis’ phone. “Grab a muffin and a juice from the fridge. I’ll be right there.”

Back upstairs he walks into the kids’ room. They remodeled the two bedrooms when they bought the house with the twins in mind. It’s now a large shared play area with each of them having their own small space with a bed and room to dress on either end. Louis’ phone is sitting on the old loveseat Harry and Niall moved up here when they bought new furniture last year. It’s perfect for bedtime stories or when the kids have friends over for movies. The phone’s dead and he hopes Louis has his charger with him. Shoving it in his pocket he runs downstairs. 

They arrive at school just as the morning bell rings and Harry takes the extra few minutes to walk them to class and apologize to their teacher. As a result, he’s late to the studio and his client is waiting outside on the street when he arrives.

“So sorry, love, kids and I are running a bit late this morning. Can I get you anything before we get started?” He unlocks the door and leads her up the stairs to the studio. As he begins work on the tattoo they agreed on the week before, she asks if Harry can add a bit of script underneath it. Since it’s simple, he agrees but by the time he finishes, he’s running even further behind. After seeing her out the door, he pulls out his phone to make the call to Liam before he sees Louis.

He’s listening to Liam’s voicemail when he opens the refrigerator and grabs his water bottle. Louis knocks on the door and Harry rushes over to open it for him, pressing the button to disconnect his call before Louis hears Liam’s voice. “Hey, come in.”

“You remember my mobile?”

“Sorry, ran late with the kids this morning,” Harry says, pulling it from his pocket, “didn’t have time to drop it off. My client was waiting on me when I got here. You want some water?”

“Sure,” Louis says, busy with his phone. When Harry returns with the water, Louis says, “it’s dead, I’ve got a charger in my car, let me plug it in.”

“Sure,” Harry tells him.

When Louis returns he says, “you eat yet?”

“No, haven’t had time.”

“Niall’s sandwich is gone, Let’s get your mate and walk over to the pub. We can start after lunch.”

Downstairs, Niall’s handing over the kitchen to Tash, outlining what tasks he’s already completed and what’s yet to be done. When he drops his apron into the hamper, Harry throws an arm around his shoulder and they walk out the back door.

“I’m starving,” Niall says as they approach the pub. “Tell me what you want and I’ll go order.”

Harry and Louis find a picnic table outside and grab it while they wait for Niall. He joins them a few minutes later, carefully carrying two pints and a lemonade for Harry.

“No beer?” Louis asks.

“Not when I’m working.”

“You gave me one of my favorite tattoos after a night out back in the states. You gone soft on me?”

Harry shrugs, “you got lucky that night. I could’ve fucked that up good and proper.”

When their food comes Harry looks over at the fish and chips the server places in front of Niall and steals a chip. He’d ordered a salad and now he’s hoping Niall will be willing to share, although he’s not hopeful. He gives him his best puppy dog look and Niall side eyes him then moves away, further down the bench. “You ordered a salad. If you want chips, go inside and order your own.”

Louis snorts and Harry reaches for one of his. “Hey,” he slaps at Harry’s hand. Reluctantly, Harry walks inside and places his order. After all that heartfelt emotion this morning and he won’t even share a fuckin chip, he thinks, smiling and paying for his food. He nods at the owner, a friend of his stepfather, and walks outside. Louis and Niall are laughing and he has to admit, it’s nice seeing them happy.

“Here, babe, you can have some of mine now and I’ll eat some of yours when it gets here.”

“Fuck off,” Harry laughs, “yours has gone cold now and you wanna eat mine cause it’ll be hot.” Niall leans in to kiss him. Fuck he tastes like fish and chips and Harry’s stomach growls. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Niall smiles against his lips.

They all talk and laugh. When Harry’s food arrives, Niall goes inside for more drinks. At two Niall checks his watch.

“Boys, we have a problem.”

“It’s two, Harry’s the only one of us that hasn’t been drinking. You haven’t started the tattoo and we need to go to the cottage for herbs before we pick up the kids.”

“We’ll do the tattoo some other time, fit me in whenever you’ve got a free slot.”

Harry sighs, “you need to tell me what you want so I know how much time to book.”

“Nothing big, won’t take you five minutes if I remember my bookings correctly,” Louis says. Back in the states, he worked his way through uni manning the front desk at Harry’s shop and booking appointments for him.

“I was thinkin maybe we should all go out to the cottage this weekend, take the kids. Let’s go do the tattoo now and tomorrow after we pick the kids up we’ll head out.”

Niall pats Harry on his thigh. “That’s great babe, but Lou needs the tea now, tonight. We need to get a move on.”

“Why?” Harry looks at Louis, confused. 

Louis looks at Harry and grins. “I’m good til next week. We can go tomorrow, Nialler can make the tea and I’ll be brand new.” He stands with a little difficulty, steps out of the picnic table. “Right now, though, think I need a nap.”

They walk with him back to the apartment and once they’re sure he’s made it upstairs, begin the walk home.

“Babe,” Niall reaches for his hand and entwines their fingers. “About Lou, we need to go today, he needs to start on the tea tonight. I know he said next week, but he’s closer than that.”

“How d’you know?”

“I don’t know how to explain, some Omega sense maybe? If we weren’t bonded, trust me, you’d know too.”

When they reach the drive, Harry pulls his keys from his pocket. You need anything inside?”

“No, let’s go so we’re not late picking up the kids.”

“You sure you don’t have any herbs here you can use?”

“The rabbits, remember?” Niall’s voice is flat.

“Fuck, right, sorry. What about mum’s garden?”

“She doesn’t have everything and before you ask, no, I can’t buy it in the shops here. I’ve got everything growing in pots out there, ready for Baz to plant, I can get enough for tonight then I’ll drive to Manchester tomorrow morning after the early rush. Jameela is working and I’ll see if Tash can come help out.”

When they get to the cottage, Niall finds his clippers and works through a mental list of the herbs he needs, taking clippings and checking the watering system he devised. Harry checks on things, making sure the guest room is ready for Louis. When Niall has gathered what he needs, they head back to Holmes Chapel.

“You keep rubbing your temples, you okay?”

“Just a headache. You think he’s really going into heat?”

“Not tonight, probably by Sunday if I don’t get him started on the tea. I can’t believe you don’t smell him.”

“Babe, you’re all I ever smell, even when you’re not with me. I know when you come and go from the café. Sometimes, when we’re close to our cycles and I’m working, I have to open windows in the studio to keep my wits, you’re intoxicating.”

“Pull over, right now Harry, pull over!” Harry pulls off the road onto the grass. The car’s still rolling to a stop and he’s thinking Niall’s about to come over the console for him and fuck he doesn’t want to tell Niall they don’t have time for this right now and giving himself a mental pat on the back for saying something that got his mate so hot so fast. instead Niall opens his door and jumps out, bends over at the waist and loses his lunch.

“Well that wasn’t what I thought was going to happen,” Harry mutters to himself, narrowing his eyes and getting out of the car. When he reaches Niall, he rubs his back. “You okay babe?” he asks and, in a moment, Niall stops heaving. Harry rummages in the back. They keep a supply of wet wipes and towels for the kids and he pulls out both. He grabs his water bottle and pours a bit over the towel, then walks around to the open door where Niall is sitting on the floor with his head between his knees. “Here babe,” he offers wet wipes and the towel. “Clean your face and then put this towel on your neck. I’ll turn the air con on and cool you down. Niall wipes his face and hands then sticks the wipe in a bag they keep for trash. He rinses his mouth with water from his own bottle and climbs into the seat, resting the damp towel on his neck.

Harry starts the van and gets it cooling down. “You okay for me to drive or should I wait?”

“You can go, we don’t want to be late. Guess I shouldn’t have eaten all that fish and chips.”

“It’s your acid-reflux. You don’t usually eat fried food like that, it was too much. If we have time, I’ll drop you at the house before I get the kids.”

Niall reclines the seat and by the time Harry pulls into the school’s pick-up line, he’s feeling better.

“Why are we driving today?” Baz asks as Harry gets out and speaks to the teacher waiting with the children who walk home with parents.

“Are we going somewhere?” Rosie asks. “Where’s Da?”

“He’s in the van. We needed to run an errand and didn’t get back in time to walk to school for you.”

When they reach the car, Niall is standing outside, but Harry shakes his head. “I’ll get them situated.”

“You sure?”

“Hopefully it’s just the reflux but If you’ve got a bug, we don’t want them to get it.”

“Okay,” he sighs and climbs back into his seat. Harry makes sure Baz and Rosie are buckled into their seats and gives an apologetic wave to the impatient parent behind him.

As Harry pulls into the driveway he says, “Go upstairs and clean up. I’ll get the kids a snack and start some water boiling for you.”

Harry sorts through their backpacks and stacks them next to the door for tomorrow. “How bout a movie?”

“Da goes outside to play with us after our snack,” Rosie tells him.

Harry rubs his temples again. The headache has ramped up. “Okay, good idea. Let me fix a snack and we’ll eat outside, then you can play.” Harry pulls string cheese, apples and juice boxes from the fridge and slices them on plates. When he has everything on a tray, he calls them to the door and walks out with them.

“Da doesn’t slice the apples this way,” Rosie says, holding one up to inspect it.

“Rosemary,” Harry says and takes a breath, hoping she didn’t pick up on the edge in his voice. “You’re right, but Daddy does,” he paints on a smile. “Just for today, let’s give Da a rest and have a Daddy day, yeah?”

“Okay,” they say together.

He tenses, preparing for a meltdown or boycott against his incorrectly sliced apples but it doesn’t come. When they’re finished, Harry runs them around the yard until the sun begins to set hoping to expend as much of their energy as possible. When he checks his watch, it’s almost half six. “Okay, time to go in. We’ll find something for tea and then it’s time for Baths and Books.”

They race to the door and wait for him to pick up the remains of their snack. He opens the door, expecting to see Niall in the kitchen but instead, the house is quiet and growing dark as the sun begins to set. The huge stock pot of water he’d started earlier is almost boiled dry and he jerks it off the burner. There’s soup in the fridge so he warms that and gives them each a small bowl of the fish crackers they love. Settling them at the table in front of a movie, he puts a finger to his lips. “Shh, don’t tell Da. This is a special treat, just for tonight, for Daddy Day.”

They smile and nod in agreement, pulling fingers across their lips to indicate they’re zipped.

Harry walks upstairs and finds Niall asleep on the bed. He slips into their bathroom to look for pain killers for his head and when he walks out, Niall is sitting on the side of the bed.

“Time’s it?”  
“Close to seven.”

“Fuck, babe, I’m sorry. The kids,” he starts but Harry holds up a hand.

“The kids are fine. Having tea and watching a movie but promised not to tell you.”

“Not tell me? Why?”

“Because Daddy’s a slacker who lets them eat in front of the telly,” Harry grins and sits beside him. “You feel better?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired. We didn’t sleep much last night, guess it caught up with me.” he says, leaning against Harry’s shoulder, remembering the previous night in bed. “You’re not a slacker,” he squeezes his thigh. “Come on, I need to make Louis’ tea then I’ll run it over to him. Do you mind watching them?”

“Already told them bath time was next. I got it covered.”

Downstairs the twins have finished their meal and are huddled together on the sofa, watching their movie. Niall fills the pot with water again and sets it on to boil. 

“Who’s ready for Baths and Books?”

“Bazzy’s turn to go first,” Rosie pipes up and Baz jumps off the sofa. This is the part of their day Harry usually covers so he doesn’t worry they’ll tell him he’s doing it wrong. They have a routine and alternate who goes first. Harry smiles, Rosie is the only one that gets away with calling her brother Bazzy. Even he and Niall are corrected and told his name is Baz. They may fight sometimes, but when his sister calls for her Bazzy, he’s always there and it warms Harry’s heart, reminding him of his close connection to his sister. 

Baz leads the way to their shared bathroom and turns on the water, opening the bubble bath and squeezing it. Harry can see him silently count 1, 2 before he tips the bottle up and closes the cap. He marvels at how precise he is and realizes the questions earlier weren’t criticism, merely observance of a difference in their parents. In his room he removes his clothes, placing them in the hamper and pulling his pajamas from the drawer. Harry sits on the step stool they use to reach the sink and tests the water temp, making sure it’s not too hot. When Baz’s bath is over, he walks to the top of the stairs and calls Rosie while Harry empties the tub and starts it filling again. Rosie runs through a similar routine and when she’s finished Harry relinquishes the stool and allows them to brush their teeth while he picks up towels and rinses out the tub.

Afterwards, in the playroom, they each stand at the bookshelf and choose a book. He hears Niall close the door and start the van as he settles on the loveseat and sends a quick text to Louis to let him know Niall’s on his way. A thumbs up emoji appears a moment later and he locks his phone when the kids present their books to him. These are old favorites and they laugh when he uses silly voices for different characters. Amazingly, they’re content with one book each tonight, and when he turns the last page on Baz’s book, they both yawn and slide off the sofa. He tucks them in and kisses them on the forehead. A nightlight in the playroom emits a soft glow, enough for Harry to negotiate his way out of the room without stumbling over a ball or some other toy.

In his bathroom, he quickly showers and pulls on a pair of soft cotton lounge pants. He turns down the bed before taking his phone downstairs. Checking around, he sees uniforms are ready for school tomorrow and he quickly packs lunches so Niall won’t have to do it later. Assuming Niall probably won’t want a full meal, he slices cheese and arranges grapes and crackers on a plate. He puts the plate with a bottle of wine on a tray and opens the cabinet. He’s faced with a choice, stemless or stemmed wine glasses. He decides on stemless tonight, just because he hates washing the stemmed glasses and Niall won’t let him put them in the dishwasher after it broke one of his favorites. Next, he plucks napkins and a corkscrew from drawers in the kitchen island and surveys his tray. Placing it on the table by the sofa, he turns off the overhead lights and plugs his phone into the sound system, choosing a playlist of Niall’s favorites. A few toys have been left out and takes them to the storage room.

“Harry?”

“In here, love,” Harry calls, dropping them into the toy bin and walking to the door.

“What’s this? When you have a date, you gotta leave a sock on the door so I don’t barge in,” he teases, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him.

“You’ve spent too much time with Louis,” he laughs. “Thought we might have a snack and an early night. Go get comfy and join me.”

Niall pushes off his shoes and walks upstairs, reappearing moments later in a t-shirt and shorts. He joins Harry on the sofa as he’s pouring wine. “Are you up for wine or would you rather have something else?”

“Wine’s good,” he says and tucks himself in under Harry’s arm. “This is nice, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry tells him, pleased that Niall likes it.

“Have any trouble with the kids?”

“Surprisingly, no. They each took their turn and were yawning at the end of the second book. Out like a light by the time I tucked them in.“

“We’re lucky, you know that?”

“Extremely,” Harry agrees and kisses his mate. “How’s your tummy?”

“Much better,” he mumbles through a yawn. “Think I’ll steer clear of the fried stuff from now on.”

“Go on up to bed, I’ll lock up and be right behind you.”

“Need to make lunches.”

“Already done, uniforms ready, all you need to do is go to bed.”

Harry takes the tray to the kitchen and sets it on the counter. He checks the doors to make sure they’re locked before going up to Niall. He sets the timer on the music app that’s been playing so it will turn off after half an hour and snuggles into his mate. 

“Did you remember to call Tash?”

“Damn,” Niall says and reaches for his phone. He sends her a text and she immediately responds, happy to get the extra hours.

“How’s the training? Have you set a last day yet?”

“Not officially, but Tash is doing fantastic. Gem and I are going to let them take a day on their own next week and see how they do. If it goes okay, we’ll set a date and let them take over so she can focus on the new locations.”

“How was Lou?”

“He was sitting in his boxers, watching telly when I got there,” Niall smiles. “Said the tea tasted like piss.”

“Does it?”

“To be fair, I’ve never tasted piss,” Niall grins and Harry laughs as he tickles his side.

“Fair enough,” he says, squirming away. “Did he drink enough of it while you were there watching him for it to work?”

“He did, S’why I was gone so long. I wanted to make sure he drank it.”

“I’ll try and call Li again tomorrow, talk to him Alpha to Alpha.”

“Be careful how you approach him.”

“Why?”

“He may think you’re taking Louis’ side without hearing his and don’t forget, your experience with your father could be playing a part.”

“You think I shouldn’t?”

“Not sayin that, just think you need to approach him in the right way.”

“I understand.” Harry yawns and stretches, “Night babe.”

~~

Harry’s on the phone with a client when Niall taps on the door and steps inside. He looks up, huge smile forming when he sees his mate. Holding up a finger to signal Niall that he’ll be off in a moment.

“Super, I’ll see you on the fifteenth. Speak soon.” Harry disconnects and lays his phone on the desk. “Hey babe,” he stands, wrapping arms around Niall’s waist and kissing him. “You finished?”

“Yeah, came to get the keys to the van.”

Harry pouts, “thought maybe ya came to take me upstairs again,” he teases, pushing his hips against Niall.

Niall smiles, remembering their afternoon “no but I’ll keep that in mind when our guest leaves.” 

Harry reaches back to his desk and grabs the keys, handing them to Niall. “Be careful, please.”

“Always,” Niall gives him another peck. “I should be back by three, I’ll pick up the kids and meet you and Lou at the house.”

“Okay, I put the bags by the door this morning.”

When Niall reaches the garden center, he takes his time browsing through the plants, talking with some of the other shoppers and the manager. He never gets time alone like this and while he loves his family, being here, surrounded by plants, is his own little slice of heaven. He loads up the back of the van and begins the drive home, arriving just in time to see Rosie and Baz walk out of the building with their teacher. After buckling them into their car seats, they drive to the house. He ushers them to the door, expecting to see Louis and Harry inside but instead, there’s only Harry.

“Run upstairs and get changed,” Niall tells them, picking up bags to carry to the car. “Where’s Lou?”

“Not coming,” Harry grouses.

Niall stops, “why?”

Harry shrugs, “I dunno, said he had some work to catch up on. Guess he hasn’t had much quiet time lately.” Niall frowns as he hoists the bags into the back of the van. Harry slides the cooler in beside them, eyeing the plants. “You leave anything at the garden center?”

“A few,” he laughs. 

Harry takes a last look around the house, locking doors and putting trash in the bin. Niall checks on the kids and hustles them down to the van.

With the kids busy watching a cartoon, Niall looks over to Harry, “I’m worried he won’t drink the tea.”

“Me too, but I can’t force him to come.”

“You get in touch with Liam?”

“No, just got voicemail again. Maybe we should turn around and go back.”

“The kids will be devastated.”

Harry looks into the rearview mirror and sighs. “You’re right. I’ll call him, drive back into the village and make him drink it if I have to.”

~~

On Saturday morning, Anne and Rob arrive for the day. Anne helps Niall and the kids in the garden with the planting. Rob walks down to the lake to fish and Harry sits in the sun with his sketchbook. Late in the afternoon, he pulls out his phone to check his messages. He’s still not heard from Liam and it’s beginning to frustrate him. Knowing Niall is worried Lou won’t drink the tea, he decides to call him.

“Yeah?”

“Lou?” There’s noise in the background. At first Harry thinks he might be downstairs in the café but no, Harry thinks, it’s not the café. “Where are you?”

“Manchester, why?”

“I thought you were staying back to work. What are you doing in Manchester?”

“What are you my mum now?”

Harry’s a bit hurt. “No, but you said you couldn’t come with us because you had to work.”

“You just don’t get it do you? Your life may be a fuckin rom com but mine isn’t. He’s not going to call and forgive me if I don’t want to play happy family with you and your perfect mate.”

“Woah, what the fuck Lou?”

“I worked all day and I drove into the city to get out, have a bit of fun, what’s the problem?”

“You could’ve said that instead of acting like a twat.” Harry sees Niall look back at him and, realizing they can hear him, holds his hand up in apology as he stands and walks away from them. He can see Rob sitting in a chair by the shore, rod and reel resting in the chair’s cup holder. Niall stands and brushes the dirt off his hands, walking toward him. “Lou, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin, just stopped in for a drink. I’ll get out of your hair tomorrow, head back to mum’s. Keys will be outside your studio.”

“You’re so fucking stubborn, always have been.”

“And you can be an arrogant asshole, so what?”

“How much have you had to drink? You shouldn’t be driving.”

“M’fine, just had a couple, maybe three.”

Harry looks at Niall shaking his head and he sighs. “Fuck, just tell me where you are and I’ll come get you.”

“Nah, m’gonna hang out for a bit.” His words are slurring now, “So fuckin hot in here, need another drink t’cool off.”

At this Niall grips his arm and Harry sees the concerned look in his eyes. “Lou, come on,” Harry persists.

The phone is muffled for a moment and Harry hears Louis say, “piss off mate.”

“Fine,” he relents but before he can say more, Louis interrupts him.

“Not you, Shrek, there’s some assholes here that won’t leave me alone. Think cause they bought me a drink it gives them the right to something.”

Niall pulls at his free arm and they walk toward the cottage. When Harry’s eyes question him, he mouths one word that makes a chill run down Harry’s spine. “Louis, damn it! Tell me where you are.”

“Look, go spend time with your family. Tell Nialler thanks but I don’t think I can drink any more of that vile piss tea. I’ll take my chances, get through it on my own.”

The line disconnects and Harry’s left holding a dead phone to his ear.

“Did he tell you where he is?” Niall’s pulling a t-shirt on and picking up the keys to the van.

“No, do you really think he’s going into heat?”

“Yes, see if your mum will watch the kids. We need to go, now.”

Harry sticks his head out the back door and calls Anne. “Do you think you could watch the kids for a bit? Niall thinks Lou’s going into heat and Liam’s not here and he’s out somewhere in Manchester.” It all comes out in a breathless rush, it’s his mum, after all, it’s okay for her to see a few chinks in his Alpha armor, she’ll love him no matter what.

“Liam’s not here? You better find him quick, love.”

“No mum, he’s in bloody Hong Kong. What’ll we do? Niall tried the tea, but you know Lou, he says it tastes like piss.”

A worried expression passes over Anne’s face. “When your father left, I used a surrogate.”

“Mum,” Harry whispers. He never considered how his mum dealt with her cycles. Fuck, he thinks, I am an arrogant asshole, just like my father. “I’m so sorry, I never thought.” Words fail him and he wraps her in his arms.

“It’s fine, love, I have the best parts of your father with you and Gem and Rob loves me so much. Surrogates are there for times like these. Go get him, I’ll text you the number of the service I used.”

Outside Niall is sitting in the van, waiting on Harry. “I’ll drive, you keep trying to call him back.”

“I’m sorry about our weekend.”

“It’s fine, love, he needs us.”

Harry spends the next twenty minutes alternately calling Louis and Liam. When Louis finally picks up, he’s so relieved he shouts. “Where are you?”

“Stop blowin up my phone? I’m turning it off if you don’t stop.”

“Fuck’s sake, don’t you realize you’re in heat and there are Alphas out there who don’t give a damn that you’ve got a mate.”

“And mine is one of them,” Louis slurs.

Harry sighs, “Tell me where you are. We’ve got to figure out how to get you through this cycle and then, once this is all over, I’ll buy the drinks and you can have your moan about Liam.” Harry hears raised voices and laughter again, but this time when Louis responds, something in his voice has changed. “I’m at the Tilted Barrel. You need to hurry.” Harry turns on the sat nav in the van and enters the pub’s name. “Stay on the line with me, mate, we’re on our way.” To Niall he says quietly, “we need to hurry.” Niall pulls the van around a much slower Golf in front of them and speeds down the motorway. A voice over the sound system announces they need to take the next exit, time to destination fifteen minutes. He easily navigates the traffic and takes the exit, running a yellow light and narrowly missing a Mini. 

“Lou, we’re almost there. How many Alphas?”

“There’s three,” Louis pauses, and Harry hears him taking a drink. “They’re big, mate, not sure this is a good idea. If anything happens you know they’ll blame me, say that I shouldn’t have been here alone. Don’t want ya gettin hurt cause of me.”

Damn, Harry thinks to himself but doesn’t want to give voice to that thought. “Okay, we’re pulling into the car park now. I’m coming inside to get you, just stay on the line with me.”

Niall pulls into a space next to Louis’ car and stops. He starts to open his door, but Harry shakes his head. Holding the phone away from his mouth he whispers, “keep the car running.” 

Stepping onto the gravel, Harry takes a few tentative steps toward the door, willing purpose into a stride that is less than confident. The heavy wooden door creaks when he pulls it open and his eyes take a moment to adjust when he enters the murky interior. The pub isn’t full, a few patrons at the bar and one or two tables occupied. 

“Look to your left,” the voice in his ear says and when he does, he sees Louis, surrounded by three Alphas. Harry shoves his phone in his pocket and walks to his left. When he’s close, he summons his Alpha and growls, “Louis! Let’s go.”

Two men and one woman look back at him. The female sniffs the air, identifying him as an Alpha, and steps forward. “He’s ours, we found him first.”

“You see that bond mark? He’s mine,” Harry growls, standing his ground as the biggest of the three steps close, bumping into Harry’s chest. His breath smells of stale beer and Harry wants to gag. His nostrils flare but he doesn’t move. This time his words are more urgent. “I said let’s go, Lou.”

“I don’t want any trouble here,” the owner of the pub approaches the group, cricket bat in hand.

“Tell them to let us go and there won’t be any,” Harry says, easing his way between Louis and the three Alphas. He doesn’t look at the man, though he can smell he’s a Beta and he can sense the man’s fear. Aggression rolls off the Alphas in waves and the stench is almost overpowering.

“Mates,” the Beta says, looking at each of them. “Come have a pint on me, let them go.” The three Alphas reluctantly turn toward the bar, the large one bumping Harry’s shoulder again as he brushes past him. “Fuckin Omegas think they can do whatever they want. Get your mate under control,” the man spits at Harry, “and don’t come back here.”

Harry grabs Louis’ hand, pulling him off the stool and dragging him out the door. “Gimme your keys.”

“What? Nah mate, I’m fine. That was sick!”

“Give me your fucking keys, now!” Harry roars and Louis quickly pulls them from his pocket as he’s hustled along to the van. The side door is open, waiting on them, and Harry is once again grateful for his partner. “Drive!” Harry shouts to Niall as he shoves Louis into the back of the van. Niall pushes the button to close it and stomps the gas pedal, spraying gravel behind them as he exits the lot. Horns blast from cut off drivers as Harry opens the door to Louis’ car and starts the engine. When he looks up, the big Alpha is striding toward him and he locks the door, putting the car in gear and whipping the car out of the lot. He sees the Alpha watching him in the rearview mirror before traffic finally obscures him. 

He pulls onto the motorway and calls Niall, resting the phone on the dash. When he answers, Harry can tell he’s on the van’s speaker system and hears Louis in the background. “Woohoo, Nialler, drive this mum van like you stole it!” Harry hears him cackling at his joke before Niall’s voice comes on the line.

“Tell me why I’m driving like the hounds of hell are chasing us while your drunk mate rolls around in the back seat.” Harry can tell adrenaline from their encounter has hyped them all up.

“I can’t talk, just go to the cottage.”

“With the kids there? Absolutely not. I’m coming up to a service area, pull off.” Harry hears the call disconnect and sees the van pull onto the exit. He signals to change lanes, pulling off and parking beside them. Niall is out of the van, heaving onto the grass. Harry jumps out and rushes over to him.

“Baby, you’re okay, just breathe.” It’s the excitement, he knows that, but it doesn’t stop him worrying.

He stands, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “He’s too far gone. The tea won’t stop his heat. It might make his symptoms more tolerable if he’d drink a little, but it won’t be without some pain.”

Harry pulls his phone from his pocket. “My mum was going to text me the number of a surrogate service she used when my dad left her, let me check.” When he turns on his phone his ringtone begins to sound. It’s the theme from a movie called Smallfoot. Rosie adores it and insisted Harry set that as his ringtone.

“Harry? Harry where’s Lou? His mum says he’s staying with you. I’m on my way.”  
“Liam?” Harry grips Niall’s wrist to get his attention. “Ah mate, I can’t tell you how good it is to hear your voice.”

“I tried to call you as soon as I got off the plane. Been trying to get here for two days. Is Louis with you?”

“Yeah, he is and Li, you need to hurry.”

“Why, what’s happened? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine for now, but his heat is starting. He needs you. When you didn’t call him back, he’s been a bit lost.”

“I went to the airport as soon as I got his message, been on standby all the way. I quit my fucking job for him, I couldn’t have come otherwise. He’s so fucking stubborn. I told him to come to Hong Kong with me but he walked out.”

“I don’t think he ever heard that,” Harry tries to explain.

“Yeah, well, he didn’t hear it because he didn’t want to hear it. Look we both fucked up, so just lay off the guilt trip.”

“Mate, I know he’s stubborn. Look, meet us at the cottage. We’ll take care of him til you get there.” Harry gives Liam the address and disconnects the call.

Niall looks at Harry and sighs, pulling his mate close and breathing in his scent. “Let’s go to the cottage, he’s going to meet us there.”

“He’s here?”

“He’s been on standby, trying to catch flights back here. Let me call mum and get them started to hers. I don’t want the kids to see him like this.”

After Harry speaks to his mum, Niall urges him to get going. “He’s in the back of the van with his pants down.”

Harry laughs, “he said he was going to become a crazy old Omega sitting around with his dick in his hand. Are you okay to drive him? You can drive his car if you’d rather.”

“Not on your life. His body is telling him it needs an Alpha and at this point, he doesn’t care whose Alpha that is. I’m not about to put you in that car,” Niall squeezes his hand and walks to the door of the van. “I’m jealous, what can I say?” he shrugs.

The corners of Harry’s mouth twitch into a grin and he winks at his mate. “Love you.”

Traffic on the motorway is light and they arrive in under an hour. Harry grinds his teeth as he paces the ground in front of the cottage. Niall told him to stay outside and wait for Liam after Louis began rubbing against Harry as they helped him inside. He sits sprawled in Harry’s chair, hand beneath the waistband of his underpants working his dick as he awaits his mate’s arrival. The adrenaline and alcohol heightened the hormones surging through his body sending him on a roller coaster of emotions. When Harry sticks his head in the door to check on them, Louis looks up hopefully, “is he here?”

“Not yet,” Niall answers, giving Harry a look. “Come on Lou, let’s get you into a bath and I’ll get you some more tea,” Niall tells him, taking over.

“No more piss tea,” Louis protests as he rises from the chair.

“It’ll help Lou, take the edge off til Li gets here.”

“He’s still coming for me, right?”

“Yes mate, should be here any minute. I’ve run you a bath, it’ll help you relax,” Niall urges as he leads Louis back to the guest room.

“What if he’s still angry? What’ll I do?”

“He’s not angry, he’s spent two days trying to get to you. No Alpha would do that if he wasn’t in love.” When he’s soaking in the tub, Niall closes the door and allows Harry into the kitchen.

“What’s keeping him?”

“He’s backed up in traffic. He got off the motorway and is taking a back road. Thinks he’ll be here in about fifteen.”

“I got the bed in the guest room ready, put plenty of water and sports drinks out for them. We had protein bars left over. There’s some of those fish crackers the kids eat. I put it all in a basket on the dresser.”

Harry nuzzles into Niall’s neck, breathing in his calming scent. “I’ll leave them numbers for the shops, they can order whatever else they want.”

Niall busies himself straightening things, packing their bags and placing them by the door. Harry paces, going back outside so Niall can help Louis get out of the tub and into bed. He hates not being able to help, but he knows Louis isn’t coherent and he won’t put Niall in an uncomfortable situation. Louis needs an Alpha and while his body would prefer his mate, it will quickly get to the point where it no longer cares which Alpha it has, any one will do. Neither of them need to endure that and he won’t put Niall through it. He steps outside, continuing his pacing in the drive just to be safe. He can watch for Liam here. When a car pulls up ten minutes later, he’s relieved to see it. Yanking open the door, he practically pulls Liam out and hugs him.

“Mate,” Liam struggles against Harry’s grip.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you. How are you feeling? You need water or anything? Let me help you inside.”

“I’m fine, H,” Liam says, stepping away from overly enthusiastic Harry and eyeing him with a quizzical look. “You feel okay?”

“You’re not,” Harry narrows his eyes, assessing his friend. “Your rut?”

“Nah, mate, I’m fine, not close.”

“How are you and Louis not synced? You’ve been mated as long as we have.”

“Haven’t really been in sync for a while, both busy with work. Since he’s home anyway, he takes his mating leave and I take care of him before work and then again when I come home. Honestly, I don’t usually even take my leave. Just work around it.”

“How do you?” Harry stops, incredulous. “Fuck, Li, Niall and I are both consumed by one another during our cycles. It’s all we can do to keep ourselves clean and fed.”

Harry can see instantly that he’s annoyed Liam as he turns and opens the back door of the car, pulling out his bag. “We’re not all like you and Niall, ya know, some of us function just fine without having to fuck ourselves into oblivion.”

“Li, come on, it’s just you two were so gone for each other. What happened?”

Liam sighs and loosens his tie. “I guess we grew up, drifted apart, got busy, hell I don’t know Harry. Life just got in the way.”

“So what are you going to do to fix this?” Harry’s starting to feel a little annoyed now at Liam’s attitude about it all.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“You should be, you’re the Alpha.”

“Never took you for such a relic, H. Louis’ independent and stubborn, you know that. I don’t control him like you control Niall.”

“Control? What the fuck, Li, I don’t keep him chained to the bed. He’s got his own business and we share responsibility for the house and the kids.”

“You know what I mean, you and Niall, you like having babies and all that domestic stuff. Louis and I aren’t like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Course, c’mon let’s go in. I need a wee and then I need to face his wrath.”

“Li,”

“H don’t. Lou and I don’t have the same relationship as you and Niall. I’ll get him through this because I’m his mate and despite everything, I do love him. We’ll figure out next steps after, okay? I’ve lost my job and I can’t even support him. Since you’re so concerned about me doing my Alpha duties, how do you think that makes me feel?”

Liam doesn’t wait for an answer but instead, walks ahead of Harry. Behind him Harry mutters, “you’re worried about fucking money,” and shakes his head.

Liam whirls around on him, “what was that?”

Harry straightens his shoulders, preparing for Liam to come at him. “You’re worried about money when you should be worried about him. He makes plenty of money for the both of you. You need to worry about your relationship. You should swallow your pride and go in there and beg him, do whatever it takes to get back to where you used to be because you two were made for each other and you are never going to find anyone who’s better for you,” Harry growls, kicking a ball one of the twins left in the yard. “The two of you are just too fucking blind to see how much you need each another.”

“Piss off, H, you don’t know anything.” Liam storms off to the door, flinging it open and stepping inside. Harry can hear Louis calling for him and watches through the open door as Niall leads him back to the bedroom. Harry picks up their bags and carries them to the van, slipping into the driver’s seat and waiting for his mate. He’s too angry right now to go inside. He’s already let his frustration get the best of him and he knows he’ll just say more things that he can’t take back.

“Hey.” Harry opens his eyes when he hears Niall’s voice. “Why you sitting out here?”

“I loaded the bags. You need to get anything else before we go?”

“No,” he’s clearly confused when he senses Harry’s anger. “I’ll just leave them a set of keys, be right back.”

When he returns, Harry starts the van and they ride in silence. As they approach the village, Niall picks up his phone and Harry hears him speaking quietly with Anne for a few moments, assuring her everything is okay before saying goodnight. “She’s already put them to bed, said to come tomorrow for Sunday roast, Gem and Mike will be there, too.” Harry turns off the signal and passes the street that would’ve taken them to his mum’s house, going two blocks further and turning toward their home. When he parks and turns off the engine, he sighs.

“You going to tell me what’s wrong or just keep sighing all night.”

“Let’s go in, I’ll get the bags.”

“Are you cross with me?”

“No, I’m angry with them.”

“Then stop taking it out on me,” Niall retorts and slams the door. He walks through the garage and into the house, pointedly closing the door behind him instead of leaving it open for Harry. 

When he gets inside, Harry walks upstairs with their bags in time to see Niall close the door to the bathroom. He starts for it but stops when he hears the metal click of the lock. He’s right, Harry thinks, you’re being an ass. Walking to the door he wiggles the handle and knocks lightly. “Babe? Please let me in.”

“Two other bathrooms in this house, Harry, go use one of those.” 

“Come on, let me in.” Harry hears the flush of the toilet and water running in the sink. A minute later the door opens and Niall brushes past him and down the stairs. Close on his heels, Harry hits the bottom step in time to see Niall sliding the back door closed. Outside, he’s settling on one of the lounges when Harry sits across from him on the other.

Niall huffs, “you want to be out here? Fine, I’ll go in,” he says, putting his feet on the ground and standing.

Harry reaches out a hand to stop him. “Wait, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Huh?”

“I want to know why you’re sorry. I want to know if you understand why I don’t like you much right this minute.”

“I’m angry with Louis and Liam, angry that he did something so stupid and we had to ruin our weekend to go rescue him and I’m angry that they’re treating each other as if they’re disposable, easily thrown away and replaced.”

“Okay,” he says, clearly expecting more to the response.

Harry stands and takes a deep breath. “And I’m sorry. You’re the one person in this world I’m most grateful for. You’ve given me two perfect children and a life that makes me so fucking happy sometimes I pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.” 

Niall takes a long breath, unfolding the arms wrapped around his chest and Harry entwines their fingers together. “We have the house to ourselves,” Harry begins.

Niall rolls his eyes and drops Harry’s hands, “You’re seriously going to suggest sex?”

“Wait,” Harry grabs his hand to stop him leaving. “That’s not what I meant. Let’s go in, I’ll put on some music and we’ll have some wine. You can yell at me if you want and we’ll talk.”

Niall starts for the door and Harry trots after him. “Babe? Are you still cross with me?”

“No, but I like it when you try this hard,” Niall smiles and Harry’s fingertips slip under his shirt to tickle him as he opens the door.

“I love you,” Harry whispers against his neck, “am I forgiven?”

“You’re forgiven,” Niall says, taking a sip of the wine Harry poured and settling on the sofa.

Harry sits beside him, “You think I’m too old-fashioned? You know, when it comes to us? Have you ever felt like I prevented you from doing something you wanted to do?”

“That’s out of left field,” Niall narrows his eyes, trying to understand. “What put that idea into your head?”

“Liam said I’m a relic,” Harry sighs, searching through his memory for times he might have been too controlling with his mate.

“Why?”

“I might’ve told him he needed to fix things with Lou because he’s the Alpha.”

“Well, he needs to fix things with Lou, but not just because he’s his Alpha. They’re bonded, they’ve got to decide what that means to them.”

Harry licks over the bond mark on Niall’s neck, feels his skin flush at the touch. “I know what it means to me,” he murmurs.

“What happened in the pub? Louis mumbled something about you saying he was yours.”

Harry sits up, realization dawning. “There were three Alphas surrounding him when I walked in. I told them he was bonded to me in order to get them to back off. The owner came out, said he’d buy them a pint and told us to get out. I’m not sure what would’ve happened if we hadn’t gotten there when we did. I’m not sure the owner would’ve stopped them.”

Harry feels Niall’s body stiffen and he strokes his arm, trying to soothe him but he slips out of bed, not wanting to be soothed. “Fucking Alphas think genetics gives them a right to take whatever they want. We’re just disposable. “Harry knows this is nothing to do with him, everything to do with his former life. “Sorry, babe, I don’t mean you,” he gives Harry a quick kiss. “Gonna have to have a talk with Lou about his risky behavior.”

Harry turns to Niall, “what do you mean?”

“Both of you could’ve been hurt or killed, you really don’t get that, do you? Not to mention in Lou’s condition he wouldn’t have had the capacity to say no to them, ruining any hope of getting back with Li.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry suddenly feels contrite.

Niall cups his cheek in his palm. “There’s no need for you to be sorry, you were trying to help.” He pulls Harry’s arm around his chest and snuggles under the duvet. “It was irresponsible, I’m surprised at him,” he yawns. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”.

“Babe,” Harry murmurs against Niall’s skin.

“Hmm?”

“Want me to talk dirty to you?” Harry sucks lightly on the mark, easing the tension as he pushes Niall back on the cushions.

“Please?” Niall wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, fingernails biting into his shoulders and Harry begins whispering all the things he plans to do to him.

~~

At the end of the week a newly reconnected Louis and Liam stop by to leave the keys to the cottage. Harry and Niall are in the garden, playing with the kids when they arrive.

“Uncle Louis!”

“Uncle Liam!”

The kids run to greet them, laughing as Louis and Liam sweep them up in their arms. Harry catches the look they share between them as they hold the kids, and he hopes they had the chance to talk about their future, that they’ll soon be welcoming little ones of their own.

“Let’s play football!” Baz begs.

“Come on then,” Louis tells them, “you already scored on me, see if you can score on Liam.”

The kids run to get the ball and Liam extends a hand to Harry and Niall.

“I want to apologize, Li.”

“Not necessary. Lou and I are the ones who want to apologize,” Liam tells them, shaking hands. “Lou told me what happened and I owe you for rescuing him. We spent a lot of time talking this past week and things are going to change.” The kids yell for Liam and he smiles, leaving to play with them.

They watch the game for a moment before Louis speaks. “Nialler, I wanted to say thank you, well, to both of you but especially you.” Harry watches the unspoken communication between them and understands this is what Niall tried to explain a few nights ago, something only Omegas can truly understand. “I know what I did was reckless, and it could’ve gotten you both hurt, not to mention meself. I’m sorry and I promise you both it will never happen again. I can’t begin to repay you for what you did for me, for both of us.”

Harry finds Niall’s hand and squeezes. “Thanks Lou,” Niall tells him.

Louis sighs and opens his arms wide, “come on, get your fuckin hugs over with,” he says, laughing as they both wrap arms around him. “Okay, that’s enough Shrek, I’ll be back to see you before you can even miss me.”

Louis calls to Liam that it’s time to go and they hear the kids cry no. Walking back to the group, slightly out of breath, Liam looks at Niall. “Lou reckons you could take on any Formula 1 driver, Nialler.”

Niall laughs, “I don’t know about that.”

“They run you ragged LI? Maybe you two need to get a few of your own. They’ll keep you on your toes.”

Louis and Liam laugh nervously, “maybe when we’re settled.”

“When’s that?”

“Well, I’m going to join Li in Hong Kong,” he tells them, and Harry can’t help but notice his bond mark is fresh.

“Thought you quit your job?”

“They want me to see the project through to launch,” Liam explains. “Told me they understood it was a family emergency.” They walk around to the front of the house, as their friends prepare to leave. “After that, I’ve got an offer from a company in Manchester. We’ll be close to our families so Louis can help his mum. Should get to see you more often.”

“Great news,” Harry says and claps him on the back.

“After the launch we’ll go back to Seattle and pack up the flat there, then start looking for a place here.”

“Give me a call when you’re ready to start looking. I’ll go with you,” Niall offers.

“Seriously, Nialler, thank you, thank you both for everything. It was a good week and we should never have let things get so out of control. I hate to think what might’ve happened if it weren’t for the two of you.”

“S’what friends are for,” Niall says.

Louis hugs the kids. “We have to go. Mum wants me home by tea and I’ve got to drop Liam at the airport. I’ll fly out to meet him in a few days.”

They watch their friends drive away before continuing their games with the kids.

~~

On Father’s Day the twins present Harry with framed pictures they’ve drawn for him. Niall had gotten art supplies for them and he was pleased when both Baz and Rosie took to it, each having a bit of Harry’s talent. They worked on their gifts in the afternoons after school before Harry came home. Rosie drew a picture of the giraffe she so desperately wants while Baz drew plans for a house they could build in the garden to give it a place to live.

They present Niall with pots he can use for his herbs. “See the giraffe I painted for you, Da?”

“I love it,” Niall says, hugging both children tightly.

“Daddy, where’s your surprise for Da?”

Niall looks up at Harry, obviously startled. “You got me something?”

“I might’ve,” Harry confesses, “just a little something.”

“It’s not little,” Rosie corrects him. “It’s huge!”

Harry brings his finger to his lips to prevent her spoiling the surprise. She definitely gets that from me, Harry smiles.

“Stay right there, don’t let Da move,” he tells the kids. “Cover his eyes.” He walks into the guest room and brings the painting back, pulling a chair from the dining table and propping the painting against it. He’d completed the painting of Niall and the children in his herb garden at the cottage the week before and had kept it hidden in his studio until Friday morning. After dropping the kids off at school, Harry went up to the studio from the street entrance so Niall wouldn’t see him, and carried the painting down to the van. After hiding it at the house, he walked back to the café, getting his usual coffee and breakfast before going upstairs.

“Okay, ready?" The kids are still covering Niall’s eyes and Harry takes over, leading him to the dining room. “No peeking!” Harry tickles his sides and Niall laughs. The kids giggle with excitement as they follow along behind them. When he’s got him standing in front of the painting, he whispers in Niall’s ear, “happy Father’s Day, babe.”

“Harry,” Niall sighs, his eyes moving over his gift, taking in every detail. “It’s stunning, thank you.” Niall turns into Harry’s arms and kisses him. “Thank you,” he whispers before turning to the children and pulling them into their embrace.

Later that afternoon, they talk about where Niall wants to hang his gift. “We could put it in the closet,” Harry teases, but he likes that Niall wants to hang it where everyone can see it. His mate’s approval means everything to him. The kids are asleep and they’re sitting on the sofa, enjoying the last few hours of the day together. Harry has an arm around Niall and absentmindedly traces figure eights on Niall’s shoulder.

“I want to hang it there,” he points to a spot over the fireplace. There’s a mirror there now and Harry hedges, unsure about the choice but Niall isn’t budging. “This is the room we live in, the others, we rarely use and I want to see it every day.”

“If you’re sure, I’ll come home early tomorrow and hang it for you.”

“Harry,”

“Yeah baby?” Harry kisses the top of Niall’s head and pulls him close.

“I have a gift for you too,” he whispers, kissing him.

“You do?” He’s surprised, Niall’s kisses feel good and he’s torn between encouraging him for more and finding out what his gift is.

“Beginning next week, I’m letting Jameela and Tash take over at the café. Gem has trained her replacement and we think they’re ready. She wants to begin looking for locations to open new stores.”

“You sure you’re ready? You know I’ll support whatever you want to do.” He’s only half listening now, focused more on kissing Niall’s neck than the conversation. 

“It’s time. In a few months, I won’t be able to work.”

This catches Harry’s attention and he looks up at Niall. “Why? Are you okay?”

Niall laughs softly and kisses him. “You’re slow tonight.”

“Why?” Harry’s laugh is confused.

“Your gift, the reason I won’t be able to work.” Niall places Harry’s palm on his tummy, locking eyes with him.

“Are you? Really?”

“You knocked me up, babe,” Niall shrugs, laughing as Harry peppers his tummy with kisses. “Happy Father’s Day,” he says, laughing and squirming in Harry’s embrace.

“How?” He blinks a few times, dumbfounded. “Fuck, did my patch fail? I haven’t stopped using it,” he promises, “just like the doctor said. Used the rut patch while we were at the cottage then put a regular one on the morning we left.”

“I think it was my system getting out of balance after last winter and drinking all that tea, it prevented your patch from working as it should and you were uhm,” Niall looks away, cheeks coloring, “potent.”

“Potent?” Harry laughs.

“Yeah, we went at it a LOT during this last cycle and even now, your knot’s still popping almost every time we,”

“Fuck?” Harry whispers and Niall laughs.

“Fuck,” he shrugs. He rubs a palm over Harry’s chest.

“Can’t help what you do to me, babe,” Harry nudges Niall’s chin with his nose, kissing along his jawline. “Thank you,” he whispers over and over, “thank you, thank you, thank you.” Harry’s lips find Niall’s and he kisses him. “Wait, do we know yet? What are we having?”

“Do you really want me to tell you? You know you can’t keep a secret,” he laughs.

“Yes, definitely, I want to know and I promise not to tell, wait, can I tell my mum? And Gem?”

Niall shakes his head, smiling at his mate. “It’s why I waited to tell you, we’re in the clear so you can tell your mum and Gem, let’s just wait a bit for everyone else. We don’t need Katie teaching Rosie how babies are made before we can have that talk with them, yeah?”

Harry grins at him, “so what are we having, boy or girl?”

“Yes,” Niall winks at him.

“Twins? Again?” Harry looks down to his dick, giving it a congratulatory pat, “yes, my dudes, you are potent!”

“Nope, doctor says there’s three, two boys and a girl,” Niall tells him.

Harry’s eyes light up and he touches Niall’s tummy. “There are three of my dudes in there?”

Niall laughs and Harry pushes him back onto the sofa. “I love you,” he says as he kisses Niall’s tummy again. “When?”

“February. You might have to share your birthday.”

“We have a lot to do to get ready. I gotta support five kids now, maybe I should consider that offer for the tattoo show. Those guys, Ben and James, keep calling me to up their offer. We’re going to need a nanny and more bathrooms and that could be good money.”

“If you’re interested in making a reality show, you should do it, but only because you want to do it, not because you think we need the money. Between our two businesses, we’ll be fine, but you’re right, we probably need to remodel.”

“What about Rosie’s giraffe? That’s gonna be a big mouth to feed,” Harry teases.

“You’re crazy,” Niall tells him.

“Crazy for you,” Harry retorts.

“Settle down, big Daddy,” Niall says, pushing him off. “Your dudes and I need to go make lunches for tomorrow.”

Harry pulls Niall back and wraps an arm around him, nuzzling into his neck. “Stay here with me, I’ll be your daddy,” Harry murmurs and his laugh is low and husky. His palm slides over Niall’s hip and squeezes his ass, pushing their hips together.

“You been watching porn again?” Niall laughs and Harry grins, holding out a hand to admire his manicure to distract Niall. “How was the mani-pedi?”

“Quite liked it. You should come next time.”

“They’d kick me out with these gardening hands,” Niall laughs and kisses him, sliding his hand across Harry’s chest and down over his growing bulge. “Take me to bed and talk dirty to me,” he whispers.

Harry’s eyes light up at the prospect. “I love you,” he murmurs against Niall’s lips.


End file.
